


Kabethari (Those who need to be taught)

by RegulusLi



Series: Dragon of the South [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dragon, Alternative Universe - Dragon Inquisitor, Baby Dragon, Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragon Hunters, Dragon! Dovahkiin - Freeform, Dragon/Qunari pairing, Elder Scroll Crossover, Iron Bull's dragon fetish, It's all about Dragons!, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Skyrim has no sense of humour, Speaking of Irony
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Skyim有反讽这一说，他们一定会对伟大的Dovahkiin、大法师、战友团首领、夜莺、黑暗兄弟会的毁灭者、Skyrim的英雄的真实身份大笑出声，而在他失去一切之后，在Paarthurna、或者Deadra、又或者是什么神明的干预下，他进入了另一个世界，发现自己还有另一个操蛋的世界要拯救。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1. Dragonborn, quite literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Still, apologizes in advance to anyone (and everyone) who can't read Chinese.  
> Writing everything for my dragon kinky, sorry but not sorry.

他们的Herald是个怪人，Cullen捏着手里的报告，有点儿不确定是不是应该这么晚了还去吵醒那个年轻人。Haven的一切都让人精疲力尽，不管是被整个教会除名的审判军，还是没有领袖的战略会议，或者在Orlais发生的一切，都让指挥官Cullen的太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。他们得尽快决定是应该向法师还是圣殿骑士伸出援手，或者说求助于两者中的哪一方，这不是一个容易的决定，这也是他会大半夜地来找Herald的原因之一。至于另一个原因，说老实话，不管是Cullen还是Josephine，甚至于Cassandra都对这个所谓的“Herald of Andraste”放不下心，即使他本人没有任何意向承认这个荒诞的名号。

晚餐前在教会的临时战略室里，Cullen继续和Leliana关于法师还是圣殿骑士的问题争执不下，或许是这个，或许是连日的奔波疲惫，让Herald格外地暴躁，红头发的年轻人用力地拍了桌子，几乎冲着他们俩发出低吼。Cullen发誓自己看见Herald绿色的眼睛有一瞬间变成了金色，那让Herald看起来甚至不像个……人类，但一切都是他的想象，不是吗？或许天上有个大洞，但是他们的Herald怎么看都是个人类，或许脾气暴躁了那么一点儿，但是还远不如Cassandra。

“这样争下去屁用都没有。”Herald皱着鼻子瞪向Cullen，好像这都是他的错儿一样，“Bruniik Joor！我拒绝继续在这里浪费时间，等你们作出决定了再告诉我。”说完他就离开了战略室，留下四个年长的战士和大使面面相觑。

“他刚刚……说什么？”Cassandra首先打破了沉默，她疑惑地看向Cullen和Josephine，前者同样疑惑地摇摇头，而后者皱起眉头，“Brun nik? Jur? 听起来不像是Anitiva或者Tevinter，或许是精灵语？Maker，Herald是个精灵？”

“他看起来一点儿都不像精灵。”Leliana说，“而且那也不像是Dalish的语言，或许是Qunari？”

“不管怎么样，他说的没错，继续这样对着大吼大叫没有什么意义，我们都需要休息，你也是，指挥官。”Cassandra离开的时候拍了拍Cullen的肩膀。

但是这种时候，在这种地方，谁能真的放松下来休息呢？Cullen花了整个晚上研究各个地区斥候送来的报告，他仍旧相信圣殿骑士能帮助审判军，而不是随时会被Demon诱惑的法师。

所以我们回到一开头，指挥官捏着写好的报告站在Herald的木屋门口，犹豫着是不是应该大半夜地将那个最近越来越疲惫的年轻人从睡梦中叫醒。不，这比睡眠重要多了，Cullen深吸口气下定了决心，等他们联络圣殿骑士，补好天上的大洞，所有人就都能睡个好觉了。

显然Haven没有人有敲门这个好习惯，Cullen想也没想地推开有点儿漏风的木门，但是屋里一个人影都没有，床铺整整齐齐的，没有一点儿睡过的痕迹，而Herald离开战略室时穿得软甲叠的整整齐齐放在木箱上，壁炉的木柴看起来已经燃烧了一阵子。

他能去哪儿呢？Cullen第一个猜测是他逃跑了，或许是畏罪潜逃，或许他真的和Cassandra怀疑的一样，是谋杀大圣者的凶手。不，Maxwell看起来不像是那种胆小的懦夫，拜托，Cullen亲眼见过那个年轻人在战场上的样子，他从没有见过任何一个人那样战斗。或许只是去周围散步？Herald确实比起村子和城市，更加喜欢雪地和野外，指挥官扫视一圈不太大的木屋，发现就连Maxwell的靴子和长剑都好好地放在角落。就算他只是去散步，不带武器也实在是太危险了。

一个扑啦啦的声音打断了指挥官的沉思，他抬起头，就看见一只红色带翅膀的小动物蹲在房梁上，歪着脑袋看着自己，那个小东西也就一直兔子那么大，甚至还不及Leliana的猪兔。那个扑啦啦的声音很显然就是它的翅膀弄出来的，那是什么？一种鸟儿吗？Cullen短暂地楞了一下，才惊恐地发现，那是一只年幼的龙！

“MAKER！”Cullen想也没想地抽出自己的佩剑，龙可不是好对付的，Hinderlands那只怪物让他们损失了两个车队，就算只是一直小猫那么大，龙也是凶猛而不好对付的怪物。

红色的小龙发出“叽——”的叫声，冲他俯冲过来。

Cullen Rutherford，前任Kirkwall的圣殿骑士队长，审判军的指挥官，作出了每一个在农场长大的男孩儿都相当熟悉的，对付乌鸦的办法。他立刻脱下自己的外套，一抖之后轻巧地一卷，就将小红龙裹在了里面挣扎着出不来。

如果它会喷火的话，我的大衣可就毁了。Cullen提着那个“红龙包袱”无奈地想着。

Cassandra被半夜叫醒的时候心情可算是差到了谷底，她不满地捏着自己的剑柄，打量了一圈只点着几只蜡烛的战略室，和忧心忡忡的Cullen，还有同样一脸迷雾的Josephine和Leliana，前者甚至没有来得及将头发盘成平时的样子，相信如果不是什么紧急要事，他们的大使也不会让人看见自己不修边幅的样子。

“希望这真的是重要的事儿，指挥官。”Leliana的声音略微透着不满，即使她和平时一样穿着间谍大使的制服，连头发都没有一丝杂乱。

“我相信是的，但也可能不是……Maker，也有可能是我太累了而出现幻觉。”Cullen揉了一把自己的脸，一手死死地抓着一个明显是他大衣的包裹，而那玩意儿甚至还在不停地乱动，Cullen再次叹了口气，直直地盯着放在战略桌上的包袱，“哦，或许不是错觉，我在Herald的房间找到它的，但是不确定该怎么……处理。”

Cassandra的眉毛扬得更高了，她不耐烦地抓了抓自己散乱下来的头发，反手关紧了战略室的大门，不管那包裹里是什么东西，它都没法离开这个房间。

指挥官在其他三位女士的注视下打开了自己的大衣，那只红色的小龙趴在战略桌上，好像终于能呼吸到新鲜的空气，而发出像是小猫一样的咳嗽声，接着扬起长脖子，歪着脑袋打量Josephine，大使发出一声惊呼，但立刻捂住了嘴，显然她觉得这个小家伙可爱透了。

Leliana可不这么觉得，她抽出别在腰间的匕首，向前走了几步，小红龙好像被吓坏了，叽地一声扑扇着翅膀向着Cullen的方向飞起来，结果撞在了前任圣殿骑士坚硬的胸甲上，软趴趴地掉回桌子上。

“这东西可不怎么聪明，是不是？”Cullen有点儿同情地将小东西捞起来，放回自己的大衣上，至少那里软和一点儿。小红龙像是能听懂一样，发出嘶嘶的反对声。指挥官和大使忍不住微笑起来，但Cassandra依旧紧皱着眉头，她严厉的目光让小红龙往后缩了缩，僵在原地不敢动了，接着女骑士看向指挥官：“这是一条龙，Cullen。”

“我知道！”Cullen大声叹了口气，摊开手掌试图解释，“我在Herald的房间看到它的，它就蹲在屋梁上。”

“那Herald呢？”Josephine似乎在努力阻止自己伸手去摸那个看起来乖巧的小家伙，但Cullen的回答让她瞬间严肃起来：“你说Herald不见了是什么意思？”

“就是字面意思，Lady Montilyet，他的护甲和武器整整齐齐地摆着，不像是因为什么外出的样子，他一直戴着的戒指和项坠也摆在床头，但是床没有被睡过的痕迹。”Cullen摸了摸自己的下巴，“不管他因为什么离开了Haven，都是晚餐之前的事情，他的壁炉都已经燃烧了有一阵。”

“Herald不带武器就离开了Haven？我对那个男孩儿有不少顾虑，但从来没觉得他是个蠢货。他难道不知道Haven以外与多少人想要他的命吗？”Cassandra重重地拍了一下桌子，她被吵醒的坏脾气终于得到了爆发，而原本僵在桌子上的小红龙发出叽地尖叫，蹭到了Cullen跟前，似乎想躲在他手掌后面。

这下就连Leliana都有点儿心软了。

“我们的首要目标是找到Herald，但是我们不能把一只龙留在Haven，这太危险了，不管是对于我们的士兵还是村民来说，龙不是可以被驯服的生物。”Leliana叹了口气，有点儿抱歉地看着桌子上的小家伙。

“派士兵搜索整个Haven和周围的荒原，如果Herald经过另一个哨岗离开Haven，我们早就会收到报告了，或许他只是闹脾气躲在什么地方。”Leliana这样建议，“如果他明早还不出现，我们就要采取措施了。”

小红龙用脑袋蹭了蹭Cullen的手指，金色的眼睛几乎可怜兮兮地看着他，这让指挥官无奈地叹了口气，用食指摸了摸它的脑袋，在小龙呼噜噜的声音里叹气，“我们起码可以明早再派人把他送回山里，或许是Hinterlands和Strom Coast？Iron Bull的报告里提到他们在那里也见到了龙，不是吗？”

“你也太心软了，指挥官。”Cassandra最后这么说道，但没有提出任何反对意见，这只是一只还没有小奶猫大的小家伙，能有什么危险呢，对不对？

于是Cullen睡前将小红龙放在自己的枕头上，抚摸着它的脑袋，同时默默向Andraste祈祷，希望不会在睡梦中被啄瞎眼睛，或者咬掉半边儿脸。

 

结果是，指挥官并没有在睡觉的时候被咬掉脑袋。

Cullen深深吸了口气揉揉眼睛，Haven的清晨可一点儿都不温柔，但他的帐篷却格外地暖和，或许有点儿暖和过头了。前任圣殿骑士掀开被子，首先看到的是一个全裸的Herald，其次才是他脑袋上血红色几乎融在发色里的角，还有耷拉在自己腰上的尾巴。

卧槽，尾巴！

指挥官用尽所有的自制力和圣殿骑士的训练，才没有当场尖叫起来。他先是下意识地像个少女那样扯过被单，然后才想起自己并没有裸睡的习惯，而现在应该拿什么东西遮挡一下身体的是他们的Herald才对，这才把毯子搭在Maxwell腰上，并且试图通过摇晃肩膀这个入门级别的招数叫Herald起床。

Maxwell伸直腰打了个哈欠，就连尾巴也跟着翘得直直的，抓了抓自己的头发才坐起来，这才意识到自己并不是在平时睡觉的房间。Herald瞪大了眼睛看着Cullen，第一反应是抱住了自己的宝贝尾巴，张着嘴半天说不出话来。

“你有尾巴。”Cullen好不容易挤出这么一句话，Maxwell看了看自己怀里的尾巴，又看了看瞪着自己的指挥官，才战战兢兢地点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“……你还有角。”Cullen这么说着就伸手去摸，结果Maxwell立刻抬手捂住自己的脑袋，尾巴就这么啪得一声打在了Cullen大腿上。

 

不到一个钟响之后，Cassandra和Leliana再次被召集到了战略室，两位女士并肩走在教会的大厅里。骑士无奈地叹了口气：“有Herald的消息吗？”

Leliana摇了摇头，有些疲惫地回答：“没有任何迹象表明他离开了Haven，他一定还在这里，你的士兵搜查矿坑了吗？”

“我以为Herald不喜欢地下，他在Hinterlands和Strom Coast山洞里将这一点表达地相当清楚。”Cassandra恼火地轻哼一声，一边推开战略室的木门，一边继续说：“不管怎么样，我们都需要找到他，他是唯一一个能关上裂……”

没说话的话和她本人一样愣在了原地，她和Leliana一样微微张着嘴，瞪大了眼睛看着站在Cullen旁边的Herald，更准确地说，是看着他脑袋上的角。

“这没什么好看的。”Maxwell皱起眉头，重新戴上了Cullen给他的斗篷兜帽，遮住自己的脑袋和角，Cullen在旁边揉了揉自己还在跳痛着的大腿，补上一句：“他还有尾巴呢。”

最后只有Josephine走进战略室的时候发出了尖叫，Cassandra立刻关上门，将吓坏了的大使拽进战略室，并且确保没有人在门外偷听徘徊。

“这糟透了糟透了糟透！”Josephine仍旧有些惊慌地说，“人们称呼你是Herald，就已经给了教会足够的理由跟我们对着干，如果他们发现你是……你是……”

“你到底是什么东西。”Cassandra干巴巴地补上Josephine没好意思说出口，而所有人都在暗自思考的问题。

“这还不明显吗？”Maxwell扯下自己的兜帽，这让Cassandra注意到他的眼睛是金色，而不是平时的亮绿色，而脑袋上的角是血红色的，看起来像是Qunari。于是Cassandra就这么回答：“我不知道Qunari还有尾巴。”

“Urgh！九神在上！你们人类怎么能笨成这样！”Maxwell重重地甩了两下尾巴，打在地板上啪啪作响，Cassandra这才注意到他光着脚，有可能斗篷里面什么都没有穿，“我是只龙，这还不够明显吗？我有角，我有尾巴，我昨晚还变成了龙！”

“昨晚那个……是你？”Josephine捂住自己的嘴，她做政客这么多年，从来没有见过这种离奇的事情，她还在做梦吗？还是说她其实还没醒来？

“我没有办法……休息，你知道，在保持人类外形的时候，我需要把尾巴和角露出来，如果能像昨晚那样就更好了，”Maxwell无奈地解释，叹了口气之后才抬起头看向Cassandra，“但是我没想到这里会有龙猎人。”

“我的家族几个世纪以前确实是……”

“我知道，我知道，所以你血统的味道太淡了，直到我变成昨晚那样才闻到，那让我没法变回来，就连变成这样都做不到，”他摸了摸自己的角，试图用能让他们明白的方式解释，“我也说不清楚，某种古老的魔法，我猜。”

“所以你……不是用什么魔法变成龙的？”Leliana谨慎地问，她可是相当熟悉异形者和像是Flemeth那样的女巫。

“我本来就是一只龙，但你怀疑的没错儿，不是所有的龙都能变成人，那不就乱套了，我猜是一点点魔法，再加上有人类的血液存在于我们的血统里。”

“一点点魔法，你是个法师？”Cullen皱起眉头问，但Maxwell只是冲他翻了个白眼。

“我以为龙都……更大，你知道，那种。”Josephine结结巴巴地说，Maxwell没想到他们圆滑得大使怎么会吓成这样，他冲她露出微笑，耸耸肩膀，“如果我完全变回原形，Haven都会被压垮的，不是吗？”

“你变成那只小猫一样的玩意儿就是为了……睡觉？”Cullen看起来和其他人一样迷惑。

Herald只好叹了口气，一边思考一边尝试着解释：“是的，就像我之前告诉你的，保持人类的样子我没法休息，哦，所以昨晚才会那么暴躁，抱歉。”他抓了抓头发，有些懊悔地继续说，“但是很明显我不想让人发现我……这样，所以变成昨晚那样既可以藏起来，也能让睡个好觉。我想……你可以管那叫…Well…睡眠模式？”

这下他们都不知道该说什么了。

“不管怎么样，我不觉得被其他人发现我不是人类是件好事儿，不是吗？”Maxwell看了看吓坏了的大使，全身僵硬的指挥官，还有一脸惊讶还没反应过来的Seeker，还有陷入沉思的间谍大师，撇撇嘴叹气，“你们已经知道我是从Skyrim来的，那是另一个国家，另一个世界，这没有什么难以理解的，但是其他人未必会这么想。”

“我同意，不管你是什么，你都还是审判军的Herald，你也同意留在这里，直到一切都解决，所以我们会尽量帮你保密，不会有人用这个来对付你的，放心吧。”Leliana点点头，并且冲Maxwell露出微笑。

“我在Skyrim也没有什么牵挂了。”Maxwell轻声说，“如果我们达成了共识，我得回去换身衣服，有我们的Seeker在这里，我没办法变回人形。”


	2. Act 2. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Fucking Shite.

“早上好，Bull。”Maxwell咬着自己夹着咸肉的面包晃悠出Haven的大门，Qunari战士和他的Chargers就三三两两地坐在冰冷的台阶上，享受和天气一样硬邦邦的早餐，而被问好对象只是冲他点了点头表示回答。这可以理解，Haven是个在冰天雪地里与世隔绝的山村，不管是食物还是蔬菜都相当有限，但这并不表示没有人会抱怨。

Dorian Pavus，那个Tevinter法师，自从三天前Maxwell带着Iron Bull，Varric和Solas去了Redcliff——Herald仍旧拒绝和Cassandra一起出任务，而知道了他“原型”的骑士似乎也间接地表示了理解，当然，不那么友好地表示——而这个留着可笑胡子的法师跟着他回到Haven之后，就压根儿没有停止过抱怨，关于寒冷的天气，床铺的柔软程度，食物的硬度和味道，还有不友好的“南方野人”，这些抱怨都让Maxwell想喷火烧掉他的小胡子。

就一点儿小火星儿，他发誓，不会再次吓到Josephine的那种。审判军的大使自从那天早上知道了他们的Herald并不是人类之后，就再没有跟他说过话。

“她只需要点儿时间，你确实有点……超过我们的想象了。”Leliana这么跟Maxwell解释，即使高龙在野外给Thedas的人民带来各种困扰，这里仍旧不像Skyrim那样熟悉龙这个概念。Maxwell从来没有想过自己有一天会怀念那些呱唧呱唧吵个不停的Nord，哦，当然了，除了那一个Nord之外。

Herald下意识地摸了摸自己手指上的戒指，熟悉的花纹让他格外安心。但这个无意识的动作差点儿还本来就总是饿肚子的龙战士失去自己的早餐，Iron Bull敏捷地接住了他掉下来的面包，就算眼罩挡着，Maxwell也能看见他好奇挑眉的样子。

“谢了。”他干巴巴地说，三两下把剩下的面包塞进嘴里，显然这个决定非常非常地不明智，不管是咸肉还是Fereldan特产的硬面包，都不是什么能轻易嚼碎咽下去的东西。Herald只好和Iron Bull一起坐在Haven冻掉屁股的台阶上，鼓着腮帮子努力嚼嘴里的食物，嘎嘣脆。

“我以为龙是更聪明的生物。”Iron Bull特意压低了声音说，冲着瞪大了眼睛仍旧鼓着脸颊的Herald忍不住笑起来——那看起来更接近于幸灾乐祸的假笑，几乎咧着嘴露出所有的牙齿——并且安慰似的拍了拍Maxwell的肩膀，“Haven是个小地方，但是人太多，总会有人说漏嘴，总会有人爱嚼舌根，Ben-Hassarath从不放过哪怕一点点信息，不过不用担心，Red已经警告过我了，这不会出现在给Qunari的报告里。”

Maxwell只是放慢了咀嚼的速度，继续用绿色的眼睛看着，Iron Bull这才注意到Herald的眼睛和天上的裂隙几乎是一个颜色。Herald花了一点儿时间思考，之后决定他压根儿不在乎谁知道了而谁不知道，只要Cullen和Cassandra不因为Iron Bull知道了这件事而不给自己饭吃就行。

毕竟龙猎人在这个世界不是什么吃香的职业，就业可不是什么容易的事儿，不像在Skyrim，从Whiterun走到Windhelm就能碰上三五个龙猎手，那一点儿都不好玩儿。

如果Skyrim的人有那么一点点幽默感，或者能用他们不开窍的脑袋明白“反讽”是什么意思，就会知道自己管一条真真正正的龙叫“Dragonborn”是件多么愚蠢又好笑的事情。

Well，反正也没有再这么叫他了，所以谁在乎呢。

“我猜也是Cullen他们更在乎谁知道这件事，对不对？”Iron Bull这次真的笑起来，不是幸灾乐祸的那种，这让Maxwell跟着弯起嘴角，但因为本来就塞满食物而变成了一个难看而扭曲的弧线。没有人在吃东西的时候还能笑得很好看，Maxwell这样安慰自己，显然他还没有跟Dorian一起吃过饭，那个法师无论什么时候都好看。

“如果我说出去，Cassandra会掐死我的。”Max舔掉手指上的面包碎屑，小声抱怨，好像生怕那位龙猎人的远亲会从什么地方突然冒出来一样，“而且更多人知道对我们来说没有什么好处，但要我说，谁在乎呢。”

“我在乎啊，”Iron Bull揉了揉自己的脖子，回答地过于快速，让Maxwell挑起眉毛看着他，显然Qunari并不擅长和自己一无所知的生物相处，而Ben-Hassarath更加不习惯这一点，“你是条龙，A FUCKING DRAGION！这棒透了！”

“我很确定我没有操任何东西，”Maxwell皱起眉头站起来，这才意识到对方那句话的意思，有些不满地挠了挠头发，这让他绑成辫子搭在肩上的红头发变得乱糟糟，“哦，我明白了，人类的语言有时候太难明白。”

“我猜龙的语言更直接？”

“当然，每个字都有它存在的意义和位置，就像是你的Qun，It is to be，eh？”

“他们还说你是从另一个世界穿越Fade来这里的，告诉我，Herald，你怎么知道Qun的？”

“从书上，不然呢？就算是Haven这样的村子，教会里也是有那么几本有用的书的。当然了，如果你乐意告诉我一点儿关于Qun的事情，我就在酒馆请你喝一杯，怎么样？”

没等Iron Bull回答，Cullen就穿过训练的士兵走过来，示意Maxwell休息时间结束了。他们今天本应该去战略室商讨怎么进入Redcliff城堡的，但在早餐之前就开始无休止的争吵听起来不像是一个完美的作战计划。

“我们回头再聊？”Maxwell拍掉衣摆上的面包渣，冲正向Bull走过来的Krem招了招手，后者抓挠着自己的头发，不太确定对方是不是在跟自己打招呼，又或者是该怎么回答，于是Herald只能耸耸肩，老老实实地小跑几步跟上Cullen的脚步。

“这个Herald确实是个怪人，不是吗？”Krem歪着头打量Maxwell的背影，但Iron Bull只是耸耸肩，到底对龙的喜好是存在于整个Qunari里的，还是只有他一个人这样觉得？Iron Bull仰头喝干杯子里的液体，因为奇怪茶叶和牛奶混合物的味道而龇牙咧嘴，这是Haven，还有什么好挑剔的？

 

事实证明，比Herald更奇怪的事情多了去了，Dorian揉着自己的脑袋深吸口气，试图赶走大脑里嗡嗡作响的玩意儿，他不知道自己为什么会在这里，而Alexius的法术又到底是干什么的，但是他的头疼极了，而且袍子完全泡在水里让他浑身都粘糊糊的，更别说他压根儿不知道自己在哪里了。一切都糟透了，比在Tevinter的时候还要糟糕，整个世界都疯了，他爬起来的时候恼火地想着。

但显然，他们原本脾气就不怎么好的Herald比他要烦躁的多，Dorian刚爬起来，就看到Maxwell一手抓着看起来像是卫兵的家伙的脸，手掌冒出的热气和士兵的尖叫让Dorian都忍不住皱起眉头。是的，他或许也乐于看到敌人，特别是那些Vanatori被烧成焦炭，但这样怎么看都有点儿太过了。

Herald，或者说另一个世界的Dragonborn，没有松开滚烫的左手，同时解下绑在后背上的十字弓，满意地看着箭直直地射穿另一个卫兵的眼窝，在心里默默感激了一下Sorine Jurard和她的单手十字弓。

“我不知道你还是个法师，”Dorian看着Herald嫌弃地丢掉手里完全烧焦了的尸体，假装拍了拍自己身上不存在的灰尘，以此演示看呆了的尴尬神情，“没有法师带着盾牌和……Well，十字弓。”

“我的世界和这里不一样，而且我不是个法师，好吧，至少用我们的标准来说不全是。”Maxwell甩了甩手，满意地发现自己的长剑还牢牢地挂在腰间，只要有武器在手边就好办多了，这里的空气闻起来就和Skyrim不一样，Maxwell不太确定如果自己双手空空，能不能有办法用魔法成功锻造出来可以用的玩意儿。

“我们得搞清楚这里是哪儿，还有其他人去哪里了。”Dorian同样握紧了自己的法杖，最起码他还有武器在手边。这里看起来就像是哪里的地牢，或许他们还在Redcliff的城堡里？Tevinter法师确定自己昏迷了那么一小会儿，不管是什么力量让他们从大厅到了这里，都不会让他们移动太远。

“或者说在什么时间。”Herald踢开地上的尸体，将自己的箭从尸体的脑壳里拔出来，语气里丝毫没有掩饰住他的不满，或者说压根儿没有打算去掩饰。他咬住下唇，花了一点儿时间盯着自己的手掌，显然对于Dorian还没有明白过来而不满，Herald叹了口气抽出长剑，像是自言自语一般地嘟囔着：“我以为没有那个操蛋的卷轴之后就没有时空穿越这回事儿了。”

“什么？”Dorian瞪大了眼睛，时空穿越这种事儿只有在他和Alexius一起做研究的时候才当做是笑话一般提起过，如果真的能够实现……Herald只是不耐烦地冲他挥了挥手，才取下自己画着奇怪图腾的盾牌，深吸了口气才回头看着Dorian，无奈地扯起嘴角：“来吧，法师，我们还有一个世界要拯救呢。”

说实话，Maxwell已经开始有点儿习惯这种事儿了。

如果说刚刚从混沌中清醒过来时，Maxwell只是不耐烦的话，他现在可是相当的愤怒，而Dorian一点儿都不想成为暴怒Herald的攻击对象，他甚至有点儿同情那些可怜又愚蠢的、试图挡在Maxwell和Alexius中间的士兵了。从他们在地牢里找到被红色Lyrium侵蚀的Iron Bull和Varric之后，他们的Herald就变成了一小团火药，一路爆炸着带Dorian穿过那些曲里拐弯的走廊，而Dorian甚至连法杖都没有来得及挥舞几下。

这就是Herald死去之后的世界，法师因为身后战士和盗贼身上红色Lyrium的味道而忍不住捏紧自己的法杖来阻止颤抖，那带着恶臭的歌声就在他耳边环绕不散。如果Maxwell从来没有出现在这个世界上，如果他没有像是Cullen告诉他的那样从Fade里走出来，如果他死在了Haven神殿，或是Hinderlands，或者像是这个世界的“现实”那样死在Redcliff，结局就会是这样的。

Dorian从来没有想过有谁，有哪一个个体会如此的重要，他总是相信历史是无数人写成的，没有必然存在的英雄，更没有谁是推动历史的那一个“被选中的人”。那听起来太愚蠢的，不是吗？简直像是给小孩子睡前故事里的情节，白马银枪的骑士，还有恶龙和公主。

如果Maxwell知道他这么想的话，一定会嘲笑他的。谁告诉你骑士就是好人，而龙就一定是反派了？

或许我错了，法师不安地看着Herald紧绷的侧脸，在潮湿而阴冷的地牢里，他的皮肤看起来就像是在冒着热气，像是沙发在阳光的暴晒下散发出来的烟雾，带着干燥的味道，几乎让Dorian的心情好转了那么一点儿，就那么一点儿，如果那舒服的味道里没有带着人肉被烧焦味道的话，就更完美了。

“你必须离开这里，你必须回到原来的世界去。”Leliana从不断晃动的大门转回头，用坚定的眼神的眼神看着Maxwell和Dorian，后者看见Herald的肩膀明显地绷紧了，Spymaster扯了扯嘴角，一年的折磨和拷打让她看起来已经不再像是原来的夜莺修女了，“你还可以改变这一切。”

“不，”Maxwell向后退了一步，差点儿撞上就站在他身后的Dorian，Herald用力摇头，声音几乎有些发抖，看起来一点儿不像是不久前还暴躁地烧焦一切挡路人的战士，或者说法师，这还有待商榷，“如果我让你们断后，你们都会……”

“看看我们吧，Herald，我们已经死了。”Leliana的声音里没有悲伤的影子，她很愤怒，Hell，她有一切愤怒的理由。Maxwell越过夜莺修女的肩膀，看向将武器扛在肩上的Qunari，还有正低头抚摸着十字弓的矮人，她说的没错，他们都已经死了，眼前的只是残留在世上最后的影子。

就像是Hadvar，他重重地颤抖了一下，发现自己忘记了呼吸。在Sovngarde的迷雾里，他再熟悉不过的Nord恍惚而迷茫地看着他，又好像根本看不见他。

“我找不到回去的路了。”那个声音空荡荡的，好像不属于任何人。

那只是一个影子，Hadvar存在过这个世界上的最后的影子。

“我们必须要走，Herald，没有时间了！”Dorian的叫喊和他抓住自己手腕的力度，让Maxwell突然被击中一般地回到了现实，Well，那个不应该存在不应该发生的现实。

“我们等会儿见，Herald。”Iron Bull转身前说，Maxwell只觉得自己的喉咙似乎被紧紧掐住了，身体里的氧气一瞬间派不上任何用场，他只觉得想要大喊，想要用Thu'um，用魔法，用任何方法阻止Iron Bull走出那扇门。

时空穿越从来不是什么有趣的体验。

Herald忍住脑袋里正在尖叫的疼痛，回到Redcliff大厅的第一件事，就是撞开他们之间的Dorian，紧紧掐住Alexius的脖子。当然了，这个该死的法师会接受审判，公正的审判，这个世界的人迷恋这个，而Maxwell只想用上古卷轴狠狠抽Alexius的脸。


	3. Act 3. Oh, it is just fucking great.

Act 3. Oh, it is just fucking great.

不管是被人叫Dovahkiin，Arch-Mage，Harbinger，Nightingle，Dawnguard，Imperial Legate，甚至Hero of Skyrim的时候，Maxwell就从来没有遇到过一件好事儿。无数次差点儿被用各种方式弄死，被下毒，还差点儿变成吸血鬼——虽然物理上来说这并没有可能，有什么比一条龙更可怕的？一条吸血龙！——最后他都活下来了，即使失去了一切，即使失去了他爱过的所有人，他还是活蹦乱跳地穿过Solas说的什么Fade之类的玩意儿，来祸害这个叫Thedas的大陆。

但这一点儿都不好玩儿！Maxwell咬紧了嘴唇，早知道自己的运气差成这样，一开始他就不应该离开Tamriel，就该老老实实呆在自己的窝里，山羊和牛虽然吃起来恶心透了，但这也比被戳穿肚子要强，是不是？或许是因为人类的血统，或许只是单纯品位上的差距，Maxwell从来都没有觉得血糊糊的生肉有哪里好吃，他和其他人一样喜欢烤熟的肉类，焦脆的外皮还有那些奇妙的香料。

Maxwell就这么仰躺在地上，看着不断渗水却没有一丝光亮的矿坑，在风雪的呼啸以及雪崩让人恐惧的声音中听见自己的肚子咕咕作响。那条话都不会说的傻逼龙带着那个话太多的傻逼飞走了，Herald愤愤不平地哼唧了一声，一手按住自己的胃。说真的，就这么躺在随时有可能坍塌的矿坑里，听着大雪之后的死寂，看着戳穿了自己肚子和大腿的金属支架带着血沫和些微肌肉碎片可怖地矗立在那里，这一点儿都不像是个好主意，甚至连一个像样的主意都算不上，更别说他刚从完全龙型变回人类，身上根本什么都没有穿了。

好吧，让我们从头说起。

这可是Maxwell的故事，当然不会有一个完美结局的，不是吗？Herald用手里的盾撞开又一个圣殿骑士的时候，无奈地叹着气，手里的盾已经有点儿磨损了，绘着战友团标志的盾面已经彻底被磨花，就连握着的手柄都有彻底断掉的架势。不光是钢盾，就连他的长剑都有些卷刃了，但这是Hadvar的剑。Maxwell用盾将一个红圣殿压在投石机的木梁上，将长剑从暴露出喉咙的缝隙插了进去，无意识地咬紧自己的嘴唇。只要这把剑还在手边，就好像从某种方式来看，Hadvar还在他身边一样。就像是他手指上的戒指，就像是他胸口的项坠。

在Paarthurna毫无征兆地将他用Thu'um喷下世界之喉的时候，这是他身上带着的所有东西：长剑，钢盾，十字弓，还有一身皮质的软甲。

在天际的一切都结束之后，Maxwell曾经想要放弃希望，曾经认为自己在Tamriel已经没有任何需要留恋的东西了。Hadvar，他的丈夫死在了风盔城的战役，而他是最后一个知道这个消息的，而一直像是家人一样的叔叔Alvor死于河间镇的龙袭击。于是他丢下了一切，上古卷轴好好地躺在冬堡的阁楼里，和那些闪闪发亮的武器一起，等着可能再也不会回来的主人。

人类的感情在龙的身体里无限延长，而Maxwell有无限的时间来缅怀，来悲伤，这样的等待没有尽头，没有目的，没有希望，甚至没有终点。永生有时候太长，有时候又太短。

然而此时此刻，Maxwell的盾不再坚固，剑不再锋利，十字弓也没有了箭矢，而那一开始软甲早就在某一次Hinderlands的冒险中报废了，但他发现自己还有另一个操蛋的世界需要拯救。

真棒。

早知道这样的话，他应该带点儿更好的武器，起码穿一身龙甲啊，龙战士松手丢掉了钢盾，转而扯住另一个将自己包在铁皮罐头里的圣殿骑士，满意地看着那身铁家伙在自己火焰魔法的帮助下立刻变得滚烫发红，而里面人的尖叫以及皮肉滋滋作响让他忍不住弯起嘴角。龙都喜欢玩火，不是吗？Well，起码火龙都喜欢。

即便如此，敌人也好像没有尽头一般地不断从四面八方涌来，Maxwell背对着正在转动投石机的Blackwall，干脆将失去了攻击能力的剑也丢在雪地里，反正现在他所面对最有可能的结果，就是和Haven一起被埋在雪地里。Solas和Varric说的没错，英雄从来没有什么好结局，但对Maxwell来说，这样就已经足够了。

“Blackwall！跑！”他尽力用自己的声音，而不是Thu'um冲同样仰头看着天上盘旋着的怪物的Blackwall大喊，头顶的雪山看起来可不像经得起震的样子，Well，这确实是计划主要部分。Blackwall的第一反应当然是拒绝，Varric在起外号上面相当有一套，这个大胡子Warden确实是个实实在在的Hero，但现在不是逞英雄的时候。

血红色的大恶魔没有给Blackwall反驳的时间，重重地落在地上，将Maxwell和他的同伴隔开，Cassandra爬起来的第一件事就是折回头去救他们的Herald，却被Iron Bull拉住了手臂。

“我们必须要离开这里，Seeker，现在！”Qunari咆哮的声音完全被大恶魔的呼啸淹没，骑士看起来不确定是不是该夹着尾巴逃走，她的自尊以及良知都不允许她这么做，但是现实是即使她折回头，也只是徒增一具尸体罢了。

“他不会死的！”Iron Bull说完拽着Cassandra的手臂，向着教会的方向跑去，紧绷的肩膀好像是在逼迫自己不要回头。

Cullen撤退完成的信号传来的时候，Maxwell也差不多听够了那个烂脸傻逼的废话，为什么所有的反派都这么多屁话？布拉布拉布拉，我要毁灭世界，布拉布拉，不过我们不着急，让我来告诉你我所有的计划。啧啧。

有点儿心疼地解开自己的盔甲系带，Maxwell长啸一声呼扇着翅膀，不客气地直接把火焰往那张烂脸上喷，这玩意儿就算烤焦放上孜然也没人会愿意吃的。红色的火龙将那只不会说话的傻逼龙直直撞向一侧的石壁，并且狠狠咬住他的前腿。

操，这个傻逼尝起来好像已经腐烂了一样。

当然了，作为一个姑且算是有能力毁灭世界的反派，Corypheus用奇怪的红色魔法还有那个更加奇怪的圆球，让火龙吼叫着落回地面上，几乎翻滚着发抖。

布拉布拉布拉，你是个出现在错误时间和错误地点的贼，布拉布拉布拉。

Maxwell忍不住翻了个白眼，如果照这些恶棍的说法来看，他压根儿就没有出现在正确的时间和正确的地点过。怪我咯。他用尾巴将Corypheus扫地退后两步，甚至差点儿摔倒，这显然是个即正确又错误的动作，看到这个烂脸怒气冲冲的样子确实很让人满意，但是那圆球里不知名的魔法带来的痛苦几乎让Maxwell无法保持现在的形态。

除了粗口，Herald现在已经不知道该说什么好了，他被大恶魔按在地上咬住喉咙的时候甩动着尾巴，在心里用Tamriel各种不同的语言诅咒这个烂脸，还有他该死的宠物龙，反正这家伙连龙语都听不懂。

和计划差不了太远地，Maxwell的尾巴撞到了投石机（当然，他之后会宣称这都在自己的计划之内，如果他活下来的话），雪崩怒吼着汹涌而来，而Herald只来得及变回人类的形态而摔进矿坑里，他失去意识前最后一个想法是自己有多么讨厌地下。

这就是为什么他现在会躺在这里，看着戳穿了自己肚子的金属长矛——事实上，他后来发现那只是矿坑里的钢条，用来支撑这个摇摇欲坠得通道，或者别的什么，说真的如果不是这玩意儿现在正嵌在自己的肌肉里，Maxwell根本不在乎它到底是干嘛的。

起码其他人都活着逃出去了，Herald龇牙咧嘴地将穿过自己腰侧肌肉的钢条抽出来丢在一边，看着大腿叹气。这要是能活着走出去，从这里到Cullen可能扎营的山腰会有一段可他妈长的路要走。

这可真棒。

四周好像在向他挤压，让他只觉得眩晕而无法呼吸。糟透了，一切都糟透了。他把第二根钢条丢在一边，看着鲜红色的血液很快就染红了大腿上的皮肤，就算紧紧按着腰侧的伤口，Maxwell也能感觉到温热的液体在顺着指缝往外渗。龙的恢复能力远远高于人类，但这不表示他就不会感觉到疼痛。

呼吸，Hadvar的声音从虚无中传来，Maxwell只能大口呼吸着，紧紧掐住正在缓慢止血的伤口，让重新撕裂的疼痛阻止自己陷入美妙的幻觉中。Hadvar已经死了，他不断告诉自己，他不会再回来了。但是在眨眼瞬间的黑暗中，Maxwell看见Hadvar无奈又温柔的微笑，看见他双手捧着自己的脸颊，额头抵着自己的额头，听见他叹息一般得声音：呼吸，Little one，等一切结束，只要战争结束。

只要战争结束，我们就能……

现在Skyrim的内战早就结束了，Audin也成了口耳相传的故事，Dragonborn也早就成了传说的一部分，可是Hadvar再也没有实现他的诺言。

Maxwell在心里不断重复他的名字，Hadvar，Hadvar，直到它不再让自己感到疼痛。

疼痛，他睁开眼睛看着黑漆漆的洞顶，水滴溅在他的肩膀上，这让他狠狠打了一个冷战。Maxwell从角落扯过一块儿破布围在腰间，他可不打算这么全裸地去找其他人，别人先不说，他这副模样肯定会把可怜的Josephine吓晕过去的。

和疼痛一起袭来的是寒冷，Maxwell扶着洞壁才勉强站稳，眼前的一切都模糊而又眩晕，这不是一个好现象，龙不会感觉到冷，除非……

除非我要死在这里了，他忍不住靠在那里笑出了声，如果Audin知道要把Dovahkiin弄死只需要另一条龙和一个圆球的话，他一定能从不知道什么鬼地方气活过来。Well，如果事情变成这样的话，Skyrim只能找一个新的救世主了，祝他们好运。

龙死了之后会去哪里呢？他会去Sovngarde吗？更重要的是，他还能再见到他死去的丈夫吗？这些毫无头绪的想法好像重新给了他往前走的力量，Herald不耐烦地撩开挡住了视线的头发，哦，红头发，Iron Bull提到过这个，不是吗？

一边走一边回想着那些在Haven酒馆的对话，Iron Bull对红头发的评价，还有Varric那些关于Hawke听起来就毫无真实性可言的故事——就他在书里和其他人口中听到的关于Hawke的故事，听起来越不可能，就越可能是真的——还有那个总是叽叽歪歪的法师Dorian，还有Sera，和……

温暖似乎从指尖，从手掌重新蔓延到四肢和身体里，Maxwell摊开手掌，看见上面几乎像是黑色的血迹，是因为山洞里太黑了吗？窒息感让他无法清醒地思考，失血和寒冷让他的视线模糊，双腿发软。这么只围着一块布，甚至连一件武器都没有地在这里乱转不像是一个好计划，不，根本算不上是一个计划。他看见矿洞尽头的恶魔时几乎要大笑起来，他的前路当然不会是一帆风顺的，当然会有一大堆恶魔和其他什么怪物挡在他和出口中间，因为他的命运就是这么操蛋。

如果说那个烂脸想要进入什么Maker的Golden City的话，Maxwell甚至开始考虑跟他组队了，他想亲自去看看那个Maker长什么样，顺便用力摇晃他的、或者她的肩膀，让这个所谓的神老实交代为什么要这么恨他，而他又到底招谁惹谁了。

不，还是算了，一个人在Skyrim冒险习惯了，这么叨逼叨的队友怎么受得了，而且Maxwell可对做他的宠物龙没有一点儿兴趣。

手掌突然爆发出来的魔法和疼痛，几乎让他的喉咙发甜，Herald瞪大了眼睛看着被自己手掌召唤出来的裂缝，一时间不知道该说点儿什么。这个裂缝好歹是解决了挡在那里的恶魔，这倒是挺方便的。或许是因为那个烂脸的圆球？或许是因为他恶心的红魔法？作为一条红色的火龙，Maxwell本人可对红色没有什么好感。

红色总是带来不好的事情，比如鲜血和战争，比如疼痛和伤口，比如……他自己。

不管怎么说，Solas肯定会对这个感兴趣的，他让Maxwell想起冬堡那些窝在法师学院里面的老头儿，对魔法太过于上瘾，以至于忘了自己身处何地，就算是被冠上Arch-mage这个名号，他依旧不懂这些沉迷于魔法的人到底在想什么。但比起这个，Maxwell更不明白的是他到底是怎么完美保持人类（或者说精灵）形态的，他还从来没有听说过有狼可以这样保持人形的。

或许这么说也不太对，战友团不就是这样吗？挥手将裂缝关闭，Maxwell对着洞口开阔的光线深深吸了口气。他不喜欢洞穴，洞穴让他想起那些操蛋的梭莫人，和他们恶心的魔法。唔，好像也不太一样，战友团并没有隐藏自己身为狼人的骄傲，至少一部分人没有，而且Iron Bull和他的Chargers让他想起雪漫城，想起那个总是弥漫着麦酒和烤肉味道的大厅，还有靠近时喷在自己脸上带着酒气的呼吸，那莫名地让他感到愉快，感到安心。

就像是……家。

他已经走了太久，但雪漫城的那个大厅，Haven的那个酒馆，带着浑浊的空气和酒精气息的人群，这让他觉得终于可以停下脚步，因为他知道那里永远都有自己的位置。

别傻了，他咬了咬嘴唇，蹲低身体去摸那个看起来已经熄灭一阵子的篝火痕迹，那些漫无边际的想法撑着他爬过半座雪山。要知道，在这样的暴风雪里，只围着一块破布可不是什么神志清醒人会做的事情。家只是一个幻觉，Maxwell看着四周几乎被风雪掩盖住的道路，几乎看不清那些大部队走过的痕迹，他们只是凡人，最后都会离开的，即使不是拒绝和一条龙呆在一起，凡人也会生病，会受伤，最后会死。

而死亡是隔开一切的最终结局。

他们一定还没有走远的，一个声音在脑海里对他说，听起来像是Alea，又像是Leliana，轻柔的声音像是安慰他一般地，试图控制那因为恐惧和寒冷而战栗的神经。Maxwell已经失去了变回龙的力气，寒冷让他只能勉强移动双腿，但换了凡人早就冻死在这里了。

如果要和人类相处，第一件要学会的事情就是收起自己的獠牙和利爪。凡人的短寿让他们比任何生物都懂得恐惧，对死亡的恐惧来源于对未知的恐惧，而那些无边无际的未知几乎将他们吞噬。这听起来像是Paarthurna会说的话，又像是那个绿眼睛的骑士，那个笑起来有点儿酒窝的骑士，那个最后死在他怀里的骑士。

“我们找到他了！”Maxwell被这个声音突然拉回现实，还没反应过来，失去了力气和太多太多血液的身体就落入了一个温暖的怀抱。大衣上的羽毛让他鼻尖发痒地直想打喷嚏，但贴着他温暖的身体让他只想紧紧抱着不松手，他陷入黑暗的前一个瞬间才意识到，自己把血蹭在了Cullen的宝贝大衣上。


	4. Act 4. Hey, let’s get that drink you promised

Act 4. Hey, let’s get that drink you promised

等待和行军都不是什么容易的工作，身兼佣兵队长和Qunari间谍的Iron Bull可是相当了解这个事实，也更加了解需要带着平民撤离是一件让人多么头疼的破事儿，他现在尤其同情站在篝火边眉头紧皱的指挥官。在雪崩之后他们停停走走地越过了两个山头，才找到一个安全的、起码可以免于被雪崩活埋的斜坡扎营。前两个中有一个差一点儿就被雪崩波及，而另一个位于半山腰太过于显眼。

他们现在可没有一丁点儿对抗那个像是大恶魔玩意儿的能力，甚至连继续往前走的力气都快没有了。佣兵找了个地方坐下来，Qunari天生的抗寒能力让他决定将靠近篝火的位置让给那个抖抖索索的Tevinter法师，即使后者看起来对着一点儿感激之情都没有。Krem在他旁边坐下的时候撞了一下Iron Bull的肩膀，脸上疲惫而担忧的神色几乎一览无遗，Iron Bull只能耸耸肩，表示自己的副手根本用不着担心。

但事实是，他累极了，像是刚刚和Arishok干了一架一样的精疲力尽，当然，这并不是说他真的和Arishok打过架，拜托，他是个Ben-Hassrath，根本连他们Arishok的面都没见过两次。这让他更加想要见见Varric的那个朋友，或者说书里的角色，不管那个矮人怎么绘声绘色的形容，他都无法相信有一个人类，更别提是个法师，能在一场一对一的决斗里面赢过Arishok。Varric是个骗子，从见他第一面Iron Bull就非常确定。

但这是个奇妙的世界，再不可能的事情都统统发生了，比如Kirkwall被炸毁的教会，比如天上的裂缝，比如能变成龙的Herald of Andraste。Qunari佣兵深深吸口气，在那条血红色的龙舒展翅膀的画面出现在脑海里的时候，没有能忍住近乎于陶醉的鼻音。所有的Qunari都对龙相当的着迷，起码对Iron Bull来说是这样的，但是他从来没有如此接近一条龙，Hell，他根本连猎龙得机会都鲜少有过。

“他会没事儿的，你知道。”Krem突然说，他放下手里正在打磨的匕首，抬头看着自己的指挥官，或者更确切地说，他的首领。

“嗯？”Iron Bull这才回过神来，几乎有点儿漫不经心地用一个鼻音表示疑问。

“Herald，他会没事儿的，”Krem耸耸肩，丝毫没有因为对方的走神受到冒犯，“他走能从Fade里走出来，一个雪崩杀不死他的，所以没什么好担心的，Chief。”Iron Bull冲他扬起眉毛，而他的副手相当不客气地翻了个白眼，“拜托，别以为我不知道你在想什么，而且少用Ben-Hassrath那套屁话糊弄我。”

没等Iron Bull说出什么反驳的机灵话，营地的边缘就开始出现骚动，人群开始不安，Qunari远远就能听到窃窃私语甚至低声啜泣，Solas和Vivienne飞快地穿过篝火边的人群，直到Dorian也跳起来几乎是小跑着奔向躁动的源头，Iron Bull才看见一身是血的Cullen，和在他怀里看起来几乎没有了呼吸的Maxwell，而他首先想到的却是他的角和尾巴没有像是那天士兵描述的那样露出来，真是太可惜了。

事实证明，看见红色的火龙腾空而起压制了袭击Haven怪物的不止Iron Bull一个，但或许是由于绝望带来的愚昧，又或是对希望的渴求，逃出来的残兵败将似乎更加相信他们的Herald真的是Maker的使者。

“我亲眼看见了！”Iron Bull经过帐篷时听见一个卫兵对另一个宣称，“那一定是Maker的旨意！红色的龙呼地飞起来把那个怪物撞在地上，我亲眼看见的！而且George也看见了！”

被叫到的卫兵只好加入了谈话，但他听起来更多的是疲惫而不是兴奋，不像他的朋友。“我们跟着指挥官爬到第一个营地的时候去放信号，转回去之前刚好看见了，我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，”George疲倦地证实了自己朋友的故事，“那是条千真万确的龙，天知道它是从哪儿来的。”

“你们知道那个传言吗？”第三个守卫声音里的疑神疑鬼让Iron Bull忍不住翻了翻眼睛，但他不得不承认这种小道消息一般的谈资，事实上是非常重要的情报来源，不然他一开始也不可能知道Maxwell的小秘密。守卫成功地吸引了同伴的注意，这才压低了嗓音，像是怕有谁听到一样继续说：“在Haven的时候有卫兵说……说我们的Herald……Well，能变成一条龙。”

“现在可不是开这种玩笑的时候，Greg，”听起来像是George的声音说，不耐烦地拖着脚步离开了这场在他看来或许相当愚蠢的对话，即使Greg仍旧大声宣称：“是真的！守夜的士兵亲眼看见的！他有角和尾巴！”

Iron Bull在听见Cassandra的脚步时立刻就离开了，他对女骑士冲几个卫兵咆哮可没有什么兴趣。单单是从营地边缘走到Maxwell的帐篷跟前，Iron Bull就听到了这个故事的五六个不同版本，从Herald是龙的化身到Herald事实上是荒野女巫，Well，或许“女”巫这一点错的有点儿离谱，但是什么都不能阻止绝望的士兵和拼命抓住一切可以抓住的希望，而他们此时此刻比其他任何时候都更需要相信Maxwell就是他们的救世主。

没有谁是谁的救世主，Iron Bull站在帐篷边轻哼一声，而他非常确定Maxwell自己也不可能喜欢救世主这个名号的，拜托，他听着人们叫他Herald of Andraste，都露出一副要喷火的样子。Well，他确实会喷火，不是吗？

想到那一小团火药，Iron Bull忍不住弯起嘴角，那个人类（这么想来或许不该这么说）甚至还没有Krem高，紧实而致命的肌肉并不是做战士的料，但Iron Bull从来没有结果更加凶暴的战士，或者更加危险的法师，或者盗贼。Hell，他到现在还没能搞清楚Maxwell到底是个什么职阶。

但那个小家伙身体里蕴藏着Iron Bull从没有见过的勇气和力量，即使在最暴躁的时候，他也从没有拒绝过向他请求帮助的任何人。

操，他深吸口气睁开眼睛，逼迫自己在寒风中冷静下来。他可是Iron Bull，THE fucking Iron Bull，他可不玩儿心动这一套。在他胸口扩散开来的温暖感情非常危险，危险而致命，就像是Herald本人。这不仅违背了Iron Bull自己的原则，更加违背了Qun。Qunari间谍攥紧了拳头，傻子都知道把自己的心脏暴露在外面是愚蠢之极的做法。

但这也不能阻止他的心向着一个完全违背他想法的方向前进，而他甚至不知道这是因为那个年轻人自己，还是他是条龙这个事实。

 

冷，这是Maxwell从介于昏迷和梦境的失重感中清醒过来时的第一个感觉，寒冷顺着他的脊椎向上攀爬，让他浑身发冷，几乎在层层毛皮和毯子下面发起抖来，即使他的指尖能感觉到帐篷里由魔法和石炭带来的温度。

Cullen的声音听起来像是从墙壁另一边传过来，低沉而又模糊，又几乎在Maxwell的耳边嗡嗡作响，这确实让人烦躁不已。Herald试图翻身爬起来，试图让所有人立刻安静下来。但他的喉咙干极了，似乎吞了沙子一般地发不出声音，而且肚子上的伤口让他只能龇牙咧嘴地躺回去。往好处想，最起码他在帐篷而不是雪地里，而且床板出乎意料的柔软，不知道Cullen和Cassandra到底弄了多少毯子垫在下面。

Skyrim从来都没有这么软的床，他用脸颊蹭了蹭枕头——与其说是枕头，更像是团在一起的毛皮和布料——将身体蜷缩起来，试图让自己暖和一点儿，但身体里那团寒冷的空气完全没有离开的意思。Herald不明白这里为什么会这么冷，即使是Skyrim也没有这么冷过，那可是Skyrim，一个半年都在下雪，能把你屁股冻掉的地方！

你得停止想Skyrim了，那里没有什么值得你留恋的，继续想着一个或许再没有可能回去的地方会把你逼疯的。Maxwell向下缩了缩，将大半张脸都埋在毯子里，说老实话，对一条嗅觉灵敏的龙来说，这些毯子闻起来糟糕透顶，但最起码他不会冻死了，是不是？

如果其他龙知道他差点儿被冻死，一定会被笑话一辈子，很长，很长的一辈子。

Dorian的声音好像隔得更远，他正在大声跟什么人争执，声音几乎有些拔尖，而Vivienne也难得听起来不是那么愉快，首席大法师平常那几乎有些矫揉造作的Orlais口音和故意拖长了的语调都不见了。

“……什么不让我们进去，就算……治疗师……我也能……”Maxwell迷迷糊糊地只能捕捉到Dorian叫喊里的几个词儿，他努力想要让自己清醒过来，但脑袋昏昏沉沉睁不开眼睛，Cullen穿过帐篷时盔甲发出金属的碰撞声，他低声说了句什么，争吵声立刻就消失了。

“Herald……？”带着Antiva口音的女声穿过层层迷雾，在Maxwell混沌一片的大脑里撞击着回想，他试图抬起手臂捂住嗡嗡作响的耳朵，或者钝痛着的脑袋，但却发现自己连动一下手指的力气都没有。

“给这可怜的孩子一点水喝，Lady Montilyet，”Vivienne这么说完没一会儿，Maxwell就感觉到冰凉的杯子碰上自己的嘴唇，显然被拖来充当治疗师的首席法师继续下着命令：“我还需要干净的纱布和热水。”

“……冷……”Herald被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳，但Josephine抓着他手臂的冰凉的手指让他觉得更冷了。如果早知道会这样死在这里，之前就应该一口咬掉那个烂脸的脑袋，Maxwell有些后悔地这么想。

“我想他在发烧。”Josephine转头看向身后的Vivienne，Maxwell只能勉强看清她脸上担忧的表情，视线模糊地摇晃着，声音好像忽远忽近。Dorian抓住他的手腕，最起码这个法师的手心是热的，重新陷入梦境之前他这么想着。

 

严格意义上来说，Iron Bull是Maxwell的贴身保镖，或许Chargers受雇于整个审判军，但打从一开始，Iron Bull就非常清楚自己的工作是什么。这也正是为什么他此时此刻会站在帐篷门口，听着里面三个法师压低了嗓音的争执。Cullen不久之前被Cassandra几乎是强逼着回去休息，或者说宣称回帐篷休息，如果说Iron Bull对他们的指挥官有一点点了解的话，他也能猜到Cullen回到自己的帐篷之后也只会继续看着地图和行进路线。Leliana因为斥候的报告也离开了，但走之前带着警告意味地瞪着Iron Bull，后者非常清楚夜莺修女的警告可不是闹着玩儿的。

“我简直不敢相信我的眼睛！”Dorian突然大声说，Iron Bull抱着手臂站在帐篷的入口边，好奇地侧头试图听得更清楚一点儿，而Tevinter法师一点儿压低嗓音防止人偷听的意识都没有，“这不可能，拜托告诉我，我这是在做梦，对不对？”

“如果你还有点儿理智，Tevinter，你就该知道怎么冷静下来闭上嘴。”Solas冷淡地打断了Dorian大呼小叫的抱怨。Iron Bull几乎能相当清晰地在脑海中描绘出那个Vint知道他们的Herald是条龙之后，难以置信甚至惊恐的样子。当然了，谁会不惊讶呢？他抱着手臂，阻止自己继续想象血红色的火龙腾空而起的情景。

老天，那辣透了。

“冷静下来？你叫我看着‘这个’冷静下来？！”Dorian的声音彻底吊起来Iron Bull的好奇心，他没能忍住地撩开帐篷的布帘，发现三个法师围在暖炉前，Tevinter法师抱着手臂瞪着Solas，Solas叹着气摇头，而Vivienne甚至完全没有了宫廷法师的优雅，瞪着眼睛说不出话来。

“嘿，出什么事儿了？我听到一个Vint在大喊大叫，就猜没什么好事儿。”Iron Bull没有理会Dorian愤怒的瞪视，他呲牙咧嘴地似乎在思考如何反驳，索性Tevinter法师的伶牙俐齿在Qunari面前毫无用处，他从前几次任务里就学到了这个教训。

Solas和Vivienne对视一眼，轻轻叹了口气，或许他和Iron Bull的关系不怎么融洽，甚至好几次差点儿在任务中就打起来，但不管怎么说Solas还能算是审判军中难得有理智的那个，即使他谈论起理想主义的时候让Iron Bull只想捏爆他的光头。“我想Dorian有点儿……无法接受这个现实，但是我猜你已经知道了，而且现在也没有什么隐瞒的必要了，不是吗？”精灵法师这么说着让开两步，让Iron Bull看见趴在桌子上红色的小龙。

Iron Bull明显地感觉到自己的心跳加快了几拍。

“荒谬至极！人怎么可能变成龙？而且刚刚他……”Dorian挥舞着双手，但这次起码他知道压低一点儿自己的嗓音。

“我们都看见了，Darling，他就在我们眼前变成了这样，或许你不相信，但你不是唯一一个长了眼睛的。”Vivienne装作什么都没有发生一般优雅地开口，同样吸取了之前的教训，Iron Bull决定不把自己刚刚的发现说出来，有时候Madame De Fer就和他的Tamassran一样可怕。

“我想我们在Herald不是人类这一点上应该达成共识。”Solas试图伸手碰一碰那只红色的小龙，但小家伙嫌弃地扭开了脖子，并且发出嘶嘶得声响。

“那他到底是什么玩意儿？”Dorian问，但还没说完就被小红龙不满的嘶嘶声打断了，它仰起脑袋喷出一点儿小火花，但似乎立刻就失去了力气，软绵绵地趴回桌面上的毯子里。

“看起来他不喜欢你这么说他。”Iron Bull走到桌子跟前，视线紧紧黏在小家伙随着呼吸起伏的鳞甲和翅膀上。每当靠近这个红色的小东西时——不管是人类的形态，还是现在这样——Qunari战士发现自己的自制力不断地受到挑战。就像他没能忍住走进帐篷，同样没能忍住地伸手抚摸过小龙的背脊。

出人意料地，红色的小家伙用脖子蹭了蹭他的手指，发出小猫一样的呼噜声，甚至主动靠在Iron Bull的手掌上。高大的战士倒吸一口气，发现自己加快的不仅仅是心跳，还有某个不该这个时候有反应的部位。

“我猜他喜欢你，”Solas干巴巴地说，而Iron Bull因为他声音里酸溜溜地语气而弯起嘴角，嗯哼，Team Qunari得一分。“现在我们什么都做不了，只能庆幸显然龙的复原能力好过我们，只要好好休息他应该很快就能恢复了。”

“显然Qunari的体温比人类高，我以为火龙会更喜欢凉一点儿的东西，这……相当有趣。”Dorian弯腰打量着靠在Iron Bull手掌里，已经开始均匀打呼的小家伙，摸着下巴自言自语起来：“如果有足够的资料，这会是一个棒极了的研究，老天，这玩意儿，呃，我是说这个小家伙，我这辈子还是第一次听说，更别说亲眼见到了。”

“让这孩子好好休息，Dorian，你的实验可以等到他康复。”如果Vivienne的语气里有那么一点儿嘲讽的意味，她几乎一点儿也没有表现出来，只是几乎。

“一如既往的迷人，Madame De Fer。”Dorian同样装腔作势地回答，这也是为什么Iron Bull讨厌贵族，死讨厌死讨厌，不过他现在呆在暖和的帐篷里，手掌里还睡着一直小龙，生活他妈的棒极了，他可没什么好抱怨的。“但不得不承认，你是对的，真不敢相信我这么说了。”

“你们俩都闭嘴吧。”Solas在Iron Bull开口之前不客气地打断了他们俩。

于是没一会儿之后三个法师都相继离开了，毕竟就像Solas说的，Maxwell需要的只是休息，而Iron Bull被留下来半靠在暖炉边，让小龙舒舒服服地趴在自己肚子上。床板对他来说有点儿太软了，而且整个帐篷都闷热的要死，但是Herald呼吸均匀地团成一团趴在那里，没有颤抖和发冷，而掩藏在鳞甲下面的伤口也没有裂开的迹象。

“睡吧，小家伙，你现在安全了。”Iron Bull轻柔地抚摸着小龙的背甲，感觉到他的鳞片在自己的抚摸下舒展开来，完全放松下身体。龙偏高的体温在他怀里让他觉得更热了，但和暖乎乎的小东西一样，Iron Bull感觉到胸口也有什么温热的东西扩散开来。


	5. Act 5. Please, leave me alone!

Act 5. Please, leave me alone!

事实上Iron Bull是知道自己在做梦的，不管是爬在城楼上昏黄的傍晚，还是大厅里劈啪作响的壁炉，萦绕着的距离感让Qunari清楚地知道这不是现实。这让他忍不住好奇法师的梦境是什么样，又或者矮人睡着之后的世界是什么样。但这些此时此刻对Iron Bull来说都毫无意义，他靠在椅子里发出满足的叹息，对着眼前的景象，忍不住舔过自己的嘴唇。

这是一个陌生的大厅，Iron Bull抿了一口杯子里的液体，那同样是陌生味道的酒精。佣兵能肯定自己从没有来过这个地方，他用唯一的眼睛粗略地环视一周，粗糙的长木桌，挂在墙壁上的兽皮，以及隔着石壁传来的酒歌，那听起来像是Chargers，却让Iron Bull没有一丝一毫的熟悉感。锡杯里的酒精尝起来像是冬天，Iron Bull从来不是个诗人，更从未这样宣称过，但这个比喻像是恶魔附体一般敲进他的脑袋。

唔，冬天。佣兵发出享受的轻哼，在那张不管从什么角度上来说都肯定不会舒服的木椅子上挪动身体，他甚至能听见自己的每一个关节都缓慢地舒展开。壁炉带来陌生而又熟悉的温暖，即使Iron Bull仍旧能听见远方呼啸着的大雪，而正站在壁炉跟前，从头到脚都全裸着的Maxwell，更让Qunari佣兵没能忍住喉咙里的低吼和吞咽。

Herald背对着Iron Bull站在就只有几步远的地方，壁炉的火光在他肩上镀了一层金边，结实的肌肉在炉火的映衬下带着雕像般的阴影，只有红色的头发和往常一样绑成发辫搭在肩膀上。不仅仅因为他此时此刻一丝不挂，更让Iron Bull呼吸急促的是和红发纠缠在一起的黑色龙角，以及从Maxwell尾椎股延伸出来布满红色鳞甲的尾巴。

几乎是心有灵犀一般地，Maxwell转过身来，尾巴随着远处音乐的节奏敲打着地面，Iron Bull才注意到他的眼睛是金色的，而不是和天空中那个裂隙一般地亮绿，这让他看起来比任何时候都像是某种野兽，而不是一个货真价实的人类，不管他的外形和人类有多么的相似。Herald的脚步几乎没有声音，但随着他的动作紧绷再又舒展的肌肉，以及看似慵懒拨弄头发的动作，都让Iron Bull听不见除了彼此呼吸之外的任何声音。远处的风雪、歌声甚至于壁炉柴火燃烧的声音都不见了，他只能紧紧握着手里的杯子，看着Maxwell抓乱自己的发辫缓慢走近，直到他们的膝盖碰在一起。

Maxwell歪着脑袋打量他，似乎在掂量着什么，温暖的手指滑过Iron Bull的手臂。佣兵紧盯着Herald仰头喝光自己杯子酒时喉咙滚动的每一个细节，说不上是梦中的行为还是他自己的念头，Iron Bull伸手搂住Maxwell的腰，将他整个人拽到自己大腿上。

“看来有些人挺心急，不是吗？”他的声音听起来像是现实中的Herald，又模糊得像是从遥远的地方传来。Maxwell双手捧住Iron Bull的脸颊，尾巴摇摇摆摆地蹭着Iron Bull的大腿，嘴唇轻蹭在一起的时候，佣兵听见自己满足的轻哼，而胸腔里有什么火热的东西迅速地扩散开来。

Maxwell柔软的嘴唇只轻飘飘地蹭过他的嘴唇，紧接而来的是玩弄一般的啃咬，怀里的小龙轻轻吮吻着Qunari的下唇，并且故意扭动腰臀磨蹭那隔着裤子顶着自己屁股的玩意儿。这只是个梦，Iron Bull这样提醒自己，但是去他的，不管这是什么恶魔的诡计或者别的什么烂玩意儿，他都无法将手和意识从怀里的小龙身上扯开。

手掌下的皮肤火热地吓人，Qunari侧头咬住Herald的脖子，在几乎是苍白的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹，感受着加速的心跳以及颤抖着的肌肉。这一切都棒极了，比Iron Bull从前的任何床伴都更加……特别，更加接近Qunari的心脏，进入一个相当危险的领域。这不对，却又太对了。

“……Bull？”一个熟悉的女声穿过层层情欲的迷雾传来，佣兵抬起头，但只能看见眯起眼睛看着自己的Maxwell，金色的眼睛闪着愉快的星光，微微开启的双唇构成一个亲吻的邀请，而Iron Bull也正打算这么做，他按住Herald的后颈，将自己的嘴唇压上去，没有留给他一丝一毫呼吸的空档。

“Iron Bull？”那个声音再次响起，几乎就在自己耳边，这让佣兵深吸一口气睁开眼睛，不是在梦里，而是确确实实地睁开眼睛。

“在这种时候睡着可不是什么好习惯，Iron Bull，”Leliana抱着手臂站在长桌的另一边，而Varric就站在佣兵睡着的椅子旁边，用担忧的眼神打量他，他们的间谍大师露出一又像是恼火又像是无奈的表情，摇了摇头：“我们需要所有能着手的情报，即使我们能相信那个所谓的Elder One和Qunari并没有直接的联系，但我还是得回顾一遍最近的报告。”

“当然，Red，都听你的。”Iron Bull假装打了个哈欠，心不在焉地挥了挥手，同时偷偷打量了自己被桌子挡住的部分。佣兵暗暗庆幸自己的裤子足够宽松，能遮住大多数不那么适合发生在这种时候的……特殊情况。

Varric就站在Iron Bull旁边，相当幸灾乐祸地用手肘戳了戳Qunari的胳膊。老天，希望他睡着的时候没有发出什么奇怪的声音，佣兵按揉着自己的额头，烦躁混杂着兴奋被压抑在胸腔里，直让Iron Bull的角发痒。他自诩不是一个这么容易放松警惕的人，而且在夜莺修女的会议桌前面睡着？这可不是什么好主意。Iron Bull在Leliana将注意力转到Dorian和他的报告上时，悄悄打量了一周原本应该是图书馆顶楼的“房间”，他非常怀疑这或许什么奇怪的魔法，不然他是怎么在这些乌鸦的尖叫中打盹的？

毕竟他们有一个脑子有点儿问题的精灵法师，和一个看起来勉强算是正常的Vint。Iron Bull揉着自己的下巴将注意力放到正在挥舞着双手讲话的Dorian身上，从第一次在Redcliff见面他就不怎么信任这个法师，或许是因为他是个操蛋的Vint，或许是因为他是个法师，或许只是因为他那个花里胡哨的样子。

当然了，和往常一样，他们的Herald对这种路边野猫一样捡到的同伴有着相当奇怪的信任，不管他是从哪个世界来的，那里的父母教育孩子的时候肯定没有“不能随便把小动物带回家”这一条。唔，如果龙有父母教育这一条的话，Iron Bull抱着手臂陷入了沉思，突然发现对于这种让自己如此着迷生物，他的知识可以算是相当贫瘠。或许他能和Maxwell好好聊聊，或许一起喝两杯——在Haven的时候Herald确实提起过这么一个邀请，不是吗？——或许三四杯，或许他们能在嘈杂的酒馆里越靠越近，或许他们会发现彼此只隔着呼吸那么远，或许他能再前倾那么一点点……

哦拜托！再次烦躁地挠了挠自己的角，Iron Bull不知道是什么东西钻进了自己的脑袋，可能是因为Skyhold的空气里本身就混杂着魔法的味道，可能是老跟Varric呆在一块儿或是看了太多他那些恶心吧唧的爱情小说——也不是说Iron Bull会承认自己真的看了——可能根本就是Dorian的错。

嗯，一定是这样，Qunari立刻决定一切都是这个Vint的错。这么想着他抬起头，却刚刚好对上Dorian投向他的好奇视线，于是Iron Bull很没脸没皮地冲他眨了眨眼睛，那看起来几乎就像是一个调情，而Dorian发出不屑地呼气，只是良好的教养让他没有忍不住冲佣兵比出一个粗鲁的手势。

“看来目前没有什么有用的信息，不管怎么说，我们都不能再重复Haven的错误，无论这个Corypheus是什么，或是他最终的目的到底是什么，我们都必须早点弄清楚。”Leliana语气坚定地打断了Dorian那加了太多形容词和夸张描述的报告，手指不断地翻弄桌上的纸张，显然她无法原谅自己在Haven时候犯的错误，但最起码现在Skyhold还是安全的，不是吗？

更别说就算那条伪造的大恶魔再进攻的话，他们也有自己的王牌武器。

说到这个……

“我很惊讶你没有把Herald也拖进这场会议，Nightingle，”Varric在Iron Bull想好怎么开口之前玩笑一般地说，这让佣兵决定等会儿回到酒馆请矮人喝上一杯，当然，在他找到一个不需要承认自己“做了一个关于Herald的春梦所以不知道怎么开口提起他”的借口之后，他可不打算就这么被Varric嘲笑一辈子。矮人在双脚间交换了一下重心，似乎因为Haven的记忆而条件反射地想去抚摸自己的十字弓，但及时阻止住了自己，“毕竟他才是跟那个邪恶大法师有直接接触的，不是吗？”

“我不想承认，但是，”Leliana皱紧眉梢，放在桌上的手指也同样紧紧攥成了拳头，不管Maxwell干了什么让夜莺修女这么生气，Iron Bull都决定自己不想干涉其中。怒火只持续了短暂的一瞬间，红头发的吟游诗人轻轻叹了口气，将视线移到窗外的广场上，“显然Skyhold还没人能找到他，不，我是说他没有离开城堡，Cullen盘问过了所有关口的守卫，而我在城里的间谍也什么消息都没有反馈，不管Herald是怎么做到的，他都做得相当聪明。”

Varric吹了个口哨，而Dorian发出短促的笑声，但成功地在Leliana瞪向他之前止住，只是眼角的笑意并没有消失。谁都能看出Dorian相当喜欢他们的Herald，即使那个盗贼，Well，或者战士，因为他坚称自己不是个法师，更加倾向于独自一人做任务，并且从来不带Dorian出门。不管别人怎么说，这个Tevinter法师可没有少抱怨。

“别看我，亲爱的Leliana，我最后一次见他是昨天晚餐之后，他来找我借了几本书，这挺好笑的，我只是常常待在图书馆，并不是说那儿的书就是我的，不是吗？”Dorian非常无辜地摊开手，假装没有听到Varric“那你就不该继续把所有的书都囤积在你那个小角落”的评论。

“我今早看见他和Hero还有Tiny在广场上训练，要我说，我可不愿意跟他俩一块联系，看着都疼，我可是很心疼自己的。”Varric耸了耸肩，这让Leliana将视线转到Iron Bull身上。

“Hey，别跟我不在这儿似的谈论我，而且这孩子完全能搞定我们俩，不，我没有这么说，我只是……啧，不管怎么说，我们早上在训练场来了两局，之后Seeker就过来了，我不知道她跟Max说了什么，但是他俩看上去都不怎么高兴。”Iron Bull此时此刻非常想去喝两杯，他的舌头和脑袋今天非常地不配合自己，好像存心叫他难堪。

“这么说Cassandra已经跟他谈过了，或许应该让Cullen再跟他谈谈，如果我们能找到他的话。”Leliana靠向椅背，允许自己长长地叹了口气。

 

和往常一样，Leliana当然是对的。Cassandra傍晚的时候听着Solas关于“你看见被我们叫Herald的那个熊孩子了吗？”的回答——事实上，与其说是回答，不是说又一个关于魔法、神奇生物和Fade的独白——出于礼貌只能抱着手臂站在那里，认认真真地听完他的整个演讲，同时在心里狠狠踢自己的屁股。

明明所有人都知道Solas从来不好好说话，Seeker在心里不爽地哼哼，但她能怪谁呢？

“我知道你大概不会在乎关于龙这种神秘生物的故事和历史，但是Seeker，你必须记住……”Solas仍旧没有停下自己的滔滔不绝，但在看到Cassandra终于不耐烦翻白眼的表情时叹了口气，“Fair enough，你知道现在快要到晚餐时间了，Herald从来不会错过任何事物的，不是吗？”

确实，Maxwell给Cassandra的第一印象，除了奇怪的作战技巧之外，就是他不管什么时候都不会减弱的好胃口。她曾经在Hinderlands的酒馆，眼睁睁看着他们的Herald吃掉了一整只烤鸡，两条面包和不知道几个苹果派。当然，在见识过Sera的食量之后，Maxwell的胃口也就没什么好奇怪的了，或许这也就是她会跟Herald关系这么好的原因。

这提醒了Cassandra，她还没有试着去找过Sera。

女骑士承认，早上那场谈话可以算是不欢而散，但这个决定非常符合逻辑，审判团需要一个审判官，而Maxwell是最合适的人选，从各个方面来说都是如此。显然，他本人对这个建议反应相当强烈。

Cassandra这次非常老实地听了Josephine的建议，认为给Maxwell一些时间单独思考一下是个不错的计划。或许你可以试着午餐之后跟他谈谈，嗯？Josephine微笑着跟她说，但一直到傍晚都没人能找到他们的Herald。

Ugh！Cassandra大步走出图书馆，大厅里仍旧堆放着木板和石块，只有零星几个工匠还在进行着清理和整修。天已经快黑了，Cassandra已经问过了他们的顾问和Inner Circle，但是没有人能说上来Herald的确切位置，她现在既没有时间也没有耐心跟Maxwell玩儿捉迷藏。

“还没找到他吗？”Cullen在Cassandra经过他在广场上的临时办公桌时抬起头，说实话如果不是因为她自己的耐心已经见底，或许她会停下来建议他们的指挥官偶尔也该休息一下。

“不得不说，如果就连Leliana都找不到他，Herald还是有点儿本事的。”Cassandra翻了个大大的白眼，这把Cullen逗笑了，他放下手里的文件，假装咳嗽来掩藏自己的笑意，Cassandra确实不明白指挥官到底哪儿来的耐心，Herald这个任性又幼稚的举动让她和Leliana都闹心的要死。

“如果你知道他在哪儿却不告诉我……”Cassandra几乎要咬牙切齿，Cullen立刻敛起笑意，像是头像一般地抬起双手回答：“别这么激动，Cassandra，你该去工坊找找，Herald没多久之前刚刚从城墙底下溜过去，只能说他隐藏自己的技巧相当不错，如果不是因为他身上带着Lyrium的味道……”

Cullen没有继续说下去，而Cassandra沉默地拍了拍他的肩膀，一时半会儿想不出该用什么安慰他，但女骑士的直觉和逻辑都相信Cullen完全能胜任审判团的指挥官，不管他是不是圣殿骑士，不管他是不是正在经历戒断反应。

果不其然，Cassandra一推开铁匠工坊的门，就看见Maxwell背对着自己正在熔炉前，事实上Cassandra就住在工坊里，她怎么都没想到Herald会躲在这里。最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，不是吗？她将佩剑靠在墙角，抱着手臂打量正在修理武器的Herald，他没有穿上衣，熔炉的高温让他的发梢都被汗水浸湿地黏在额头上，肌肉随着敲打熔铁的动作紧绷起来。

“我不知道你是个铁匠。”她在他将成型的长剑浸进冷水之后才开口，但Herald没有像是她预想地那样吓一跳，好像从一开始就知道她站在那里，Maxwell眯起眼睛目测长剑的利刃，平淡地回答：“不是会打铁的都是铁匠，Seeker，你们这个世界的人太喜欢给人贴标签。”

“我也只能承认你是对的，Herald，这是一个疯狂的世界，但我们能做的，至少是现在能做的只是……”

“阻止那个烂脸，我知道，我知道你要说什么，但答案仍旧是不，我不会做你们的审判官，我不知道怎么率领军队，我不知道怎么带领一个队伍。”Maxwell将新制作好的武器递给旁边的侍从，Cassandra才认出那是Cullen的副官，“把这个给指挥官看看，如果有什么不合适再拿回来给我。”

“所以你更愿意做审判团的铁匠？”她咬紧牙关，也没能阻止语气里尖锐的部分。

“和我早上跟你说的一样，这个印记在我手上，我会尽力做我能做的一切，但Cullen才是指挥官，如果你们要选举审判官，我投他一票。”Maxwell的语气没有变化，Cassandra说不上来他是没有听见自己语气里的不满，还只是装疯卖傻。

“我不明白，Herald……”

“别这么叫我，我不是你们所谓的Herald，更不是什么Andraste的。”

“好吧，Maxwell，我不明白的是，你愿意为保护Haven把自己埋在大雪下面，显然你在乎其他人，作为审判官你能……”

“你为什么不明白，Seeker，我甚至不是个人类，”Maxwell不耐烦的转过身，Cassandra这才注意到他从肩膀到腹部的伤疤，那看起来不像是什么武器造成的，而他脖子上也还留着新鲜的伤疤，显然是在Haven被那条大恶魔咬出来的；他靠在熔炉边的长桌上，咬了咬自己的嘴唇才继续说下去：“一条龙带领一个人类的军队，这算是哪门子的笑话？”

“没有人在乎这一点，听着，你保护了Haven，你公正并且正直，更重要的是你能够做出艰难的决定，我们没有一个人做得到这一点。”Cassandra简直想要抓住Maxwell的肩膀摇晃他。

Maxwell低头看向自己撑着桌子的左手，银色的戒指在熔炉的火光下闪烁着温和的光，就像是Hadvar，温暖而又柔和。攻陷Windhelm时那场大雪似乎还在他耳边呼啸，Maxwell烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，原本整洁的发辫乱糟糟地搭在肩膀上，不管是他在Skyrim的哪一个头衔都包含了大多数人无法理解的责任和重量，更别说那些蠢兮兮的Nord管他叫Dragonborn和Skyrim的英雄了。

“相信我，Seeker，这不会有什么好结果的，”Maxwell能听出自己语气里的酸涩，“我上一次带领军队打赢了内战，不光让整个国家更糟，而且……”

Dragonborn深吸一口气摇了摇手，没有继续说下去。

沉默的空气几乎掩盖住了周遭铁匠嘈杂的声音，Maxwell看起来没有继续这个话题的打算，而Andraste在上，Cassandra可不是安慰其他人的最佳人选。Seeker挠了挠自己的手臂，一时间不知道如何开口，但她认得Maxwell此时此刻脸上的表情，那个掩藏在冷漠和疏远下面的悲伤的神情，她记得那种感觉，记得牵连着心脏的疼痛，记得自己是如何清晰地感觉到生命的一部分被生生剥离出去。

“他的名字是Galyan，Regalyan D'Marcall，但大家都叫他Galyan，”Cassandra听见自己这么说，但却不记得有诉说这个故事的意图或是打算，就好像身体背叛了理智和大脑，她顿了顿继续说下去：“我和他……我们……他是参加Conclave的法师之一，非常有才华的治疗师，也是个非常温柔的人，我从没对任何人有这种感觉。”

她感觉到喉咙里有什么东西梗在哪里，让她无法吞咽，无法呼吸，只能将这个淤积在她胸腔里太久太久的感情一股脑地倒出来。她是Seeker，她是审判团的奠基人，她是战士，是骑士，从Conclave之后她让自己专注于审判团、教会和天上那个该死的大洞。但现在，站在铁匠工坊的熔炉跟前，面对着即将成为审判官的Herald of Andraste，她就仅仅只是Cassandra，一个被允许为自己逝去爱人而悲痛的普通人。

“Seeker的训练让我能剥离自己的感情，能专注于手头上的任务，能……全神贯注，但那个时候我感觉……我感觉自己的一部分消失了。”

“就像心脏缺了一块。”Maxwell接上她没有说出来的话。

“是的，我没打算让你同情可怜我，Hera…Maxwell，但我们都失去过重要的人，我能做的只能是带着他的一部分活下去，就像他走的时候带走了我的一部分一样。”女骑士站直身体，逼迫自己抬起下巴，你不再是那个可怜兮兮哭鼻子的小姑娘了，Cassandra，她对自己说。

“我们必须要阻止Corypheus，然后我才有时间去难过。”Cassandra重新抓起靠在一边的佩剑，没有一点训练她今晚可是睡不着了，“所以Maxwell，关于我们今早的提议，或许你能再考虑……”

“我同意。”Maxwell没等她说完立刻回答。

“什么？”这下轮到Cassandra愣住了。

“我同意，做审判官，不管是你们管这个叫什么吧。”Maxwell再次抓挠自己的头发，深吸一口气才第一次抬头直视Cassandra的眼睛，“听着，你是对的，Cassandra，我沉浸在我自己的世界里面简直幼稚地说不过去，你是对的，好吧？所以我欠你一个道歉，但这些都可以以后再说，现在我同意做审判官了，我等会儿就去找Leliana和Josephine，现在可以让我一个人待一会儿了吗？”


	6. Look at my tail!

Act 6. Look at my tail! 

“你现在可是审判官了，不应该去拯救世界、解放城市、消灭邪恶的大法师什么的吗？”Dorian摸着他永远完美的小胡子，不管别人相不相信，他都已经努力让自己的语气听起来不那么不耐烦了。

“Varric的朋友还有四五天才能到Skyhold，那个烂脸也不知道藏到哪儿去了，如果不出来干点儿什么，Josephine和Cullen能让我看那些无聊的公文一整天，”Maxwell打了个哈欠，打算抬手揉自己头发的时候被Dorian打了手背，“嘿！”

“别跟个三岁小孩儿似的乱抓。”Dorian像是对待小狗那样理了理审判官头顶乱翘的头发，就算此时此刻他们全都蹲在Hinterlands这种鸟不生蛋的地方，Dorian也保持着完美的发型和袍子，当然了，他嫌弃地避开积水的泥潭时就连Varric都扭开脸笑出了声，而从天际来的老实人更是皱起了鼻子。

“我不是三岁小孩儿。”Maxwell小声抱怨，但任由Dorian把他的头发整理到一个让那些矫情的贵族都会满意的程度。这是一个难得平静的晴日午后，没有裂隙，没有恶魔，也没有打算征服世界的邪恶大法师，更没有大雪和傻逼龙，即使Hinterlands仍旧和南部所有的地方一样冻掉屁股，从天际来的小龙可是一点儿抱怨都没有。他像是某种犬科动物那样再次皱了皱鼻子，视线锁定在连绵山丘上的某一点。

“那就别表现的像个小鬼那样，审判官，”Dorian无奈地摇晃脑袋，不得不承认小家伙这样的表情可爱透了。即使Dorian知道他们的审判官司甚至不是个人类，而龙的年龄显然和人类的计算方式大不相同，他仍旧忍不住把这个比他矮半个脑袋的审判官看成一个小家伙。

Varric和Iron Bull一起坐在树底下，显然没有人适应这样无所事事的下午，通常来说他们的每一天都是又战斗、训练或是喝酒构成的，没有佣兵或是盗贼会来Hinterlands野餐乘凉，不是吗？矮人大大地打了一个哈欠，无聊地打量着审判官和法师的背影，隔着那么十来米让小说家无法听到他们之间的对话，但是凭他写那些乱七八糟爱情小说的经验也能猜个大概，那堆烂书也就只有Cassandra会喜欢。

Dorian讲话时双手夸张地挥舞，和他的性格一样闪亮亮并且富有戏剧性，非常非常地Fabulous，如果Varric愿意写一本关于这个奇怪组织的小说，他一定会这么形容Dorian。而他们的审判官，那个在流言蜚语中被称为 “南部之龙” 的红头发盗贼，只是和往常一样绷直了后背看着远处。不管Dorian在说什么，Varric相信他都没有达到预想的目的，拜托，他写了足够多的白烂小说以准确地识别出那些不那么隐晦的调情。

Tevinter法师正要伸手拿起掉落在审判官脑袋上的一片树叶，Maxwell好像看到了什么似的挥开Dorian的手向远处跑去，但也没忘了向坐在树底下的同伴挥挥手表示没有什么需要担心的，即使佣兵紧绷的神经让Iron Bull已经从地上爬了起来。

“Lord Woolsley！”审判官大喊着追着那只明显是他目标的金色山羊就这么跑到了山丘另一边，Varric在Dorian灰溜溜走回树下的时候大笑起来，“不管你在Tevinter多受欢迎，Sparklers，你的那一套对我们的审判官都没有什么效果。”

“Ugh，闭嘴，大嘴巴，”Dorian翻了个白眼，几乎是把自己扔到树下柔软的草地上，气哼哼地闭上眼睛，双手揉了一把自己的脸，“你们这些不懂风情的南部野人。”

“我是个Marcher。”Varric仍旧嗤笑着回答。

“Par Vollen在Tevinter的北边，你知道。”Iron Bull同样被逗乐了。

“哦，闭嘴。”Tevinter的贵族少爷大声说。

Dorian从来没有想过自己会跟一个从Kirkwall来的矮人和一个Qunari成为朋友，但一路从Redcliff到Haven再到Skyhold，他不得不承认自己相当享受 “朋友” 这个概念，他甚至回忆不起在自己家乡有没有能够让自己这样称呼的人存在。管他呢，天上裂了个大洞，恶魔到处乱飞，而一个死了起码好几百年的Tevinter法师想成为神，一条从Fade里面走出来的龙能成为一个教会军队的领袖，还有什么事儿能让人觉得奇怪呢？

“他讨厌我。”Dorian沮丧地叹息，仍旧把脸埋在手掌里。他们都知道他说的人是谁，而被提到的那人还不知道追着那只叫Lord Woolsley的山羊跑去哪儿了。要Varric说，那是个差劲透顶的名字。

“别哭丧着脸了，Sparklers，咱们的Herald就是有那么点儿不解风情，他可不是话多的人，对吗？”Varric同情地拍了拍Dorian的肩膀，但没能掩饰住嘴角和眼里的笑意， “要说的话，或许他是Fereldan人呢，你看Curly不也是这个德行，虽然要我说，他的口音听起来哪儿的人都不像，Ostwick？Denerim？”

“哦……你不知道？”Dorian一下子坐起身，瞪大了眼睛看着Varric，紧接着又看向坐在旁边的Iron Bull，后者耸了耸肩回答： “显然他不知道。”

“我不知道什么？”Varric皱起眉头，他不喜欢被蒙在鼓里的感觉，一般来说他才是那个用诡计和谎话把其他人哄得团团转的人。这种事儿最后一次发生是在Kirkwall，那个曾让他以朋友相称的Grey Warden瞒过了他和Hawke，那结果可不怎么好看，是不是？矮人上下打量了Dorian一番，Tevinter法师吃惊和困惑的表情看起来相当真诚，而Iron Bull和往常一样脸上什么都看不出来。

“我猜既然我们都是审判团所谓的内环成员，你应该知道。”Dorian揉了揉自己的后颈，如果不是因为这个话题，Varric一定会因为Dorian胡子里混着一根青草的样子笑话他的， “我以为Leliana会把这个写在报告里。”

“Red比你想的聪明多了，Vint，你知道如果有谁把这个消息泄露出去……”Iron Bull压低了声音，不管这个消息是什么，从Qunari声音判断，Varric猜一定不是什么好事儿。

“我知道，我当然知道，Qunari，”Dorian拍了拍肩上的尘土，在Varric不耐烦的瞪视下投降般地举起双手，“好了好了，我告诉你还不行吗，希望我回去不会被Leliana和Cassandra扭掉脑袋。”他小声补上一句。

“审判官不是个人类。”Tevinter法师换上他一本正经的表情看向Varric，后者第一反应就是大笑起来， “拜托，Sparklers，你不能因为Herald不回应你的调情就怎么说他。”

“嘿！我是认真的！他不是从Thedas任何一个地方来的！甚至不是个人类！”Dorian挥舞着双手大声说，听到Iron Bull干咳的生意才再次压低嗓门，紧盯着矮人的眼睛， “Haven陷落的时候你也看到了，不是吗？”

“Haven？”Varric戴着手套的手指抚摸过自己下巴上的胡渣，眯起眼睛考量着法师和佣兵话里面的可信度，说实话，他们没有必要在这种事情上合起伙来骗他，这是个恶作剧吗？报复他前天在酒馆赢走了所有的金币？ “听着，Dorian，这个笑话不怎么好笑，如果你们是因为前天的牌局……”

“天哪！亏你还是个聪明人呢，Varric，动动你的脑子，Haven陷落的时候我们都看见了那条红色的龙，你这就忘了吗？”

“谁能忘得了Haven啊，”Varric嘟囔着低下头，这不可能，这没有任何道理，Maxwell怎么看都是个人类，或许比一般的人类矮了那么点儿，或许战斗方式不那么像从任何地方来的战士或是盗贼，他倒是一直想和审判官聊聊他那个单手十字弓，“You must be shitting me……如果我没听错，你是说……”

“他说的没错。”Maxwell的声音突然在他们身后响起。

“啊！”Dorian大叫着从地上跳起来，就连Iron Bull都被吓了一跳的样子一手握在自己的武器上，Varric深呼吸两次才安抚下自己瞬间过速的心跳，抬头看见他们的审判官坐在树干上晃着腿，手里还拿着一个梨子。

“你怎么……你什么时候……操，别这样行吗！”Dorian大口呼吸着弯下腰，半是因为他们沉浸在这个过于接近无聊八卦的对话中，半是因为Maxwell走路一点儿声音都没有，从他能在城堡里躲过Leliana的眼线就能对他的潜行能力知道个大概了。

“我没想瞎你的，要梨子吗？”Maxwell从不知道什么时候抱在怀里的竹篮里拿出一个绿色的水果，丢给被吓得不轻的Tevinter法师。

“你刚刚说他说的没错？”Varric接住审判官丢过来的水果，非常怀疑地打量着坐在树上的年轻人， “所以……你不是个人类？”

“对啊，”Maxwell把整个竹篮都丢给Iron Bull，当然，佣兵伸手就能接住，接着开始解自己的腰带。Iron Bull几乎移不开视线地重重吞咽了一下，而Dorian尴尬地转开脸，却又忍不住转过视线，而Varric张着嘴一时间不知道要说什么。

审判官解开自己的腰带，深深吸了口气，撩起自己上衣的下摆，布满红色鳞片的尾巴摇晃着搭在大腿上，而他脸上这是一副再自然不过的无辜神情，好像这是天底下最普通的事儿似的，“你看，尾巴。”

Varric觉得自己的下巴都要掉下来了，好像第一次碰面似的，他上上下下仔细打量着他们的审判官，这才注意到他的眼睛是金色的，像是某种蜥蜴或是蛇，而头顶不知道什么时候蔓延出黑色的犄角。

“你们也有龙，我不知道这有什么奇怪的。”Maxwell嘟囔着从书上跳下来，重新系紧自己的腰带以防裤子这么掉下来，并且给尾巴留出那么点儿空档活动。

“你看，我没骗你。”Dorian干巴巴地说。

而Iron Bull一瞬间觉得自己口干舌燥，Maxwell看起来和梦里一模一样，甚至就连尾巴拍打地面的节奏都能合上他梦里的调子。这太过于不可思议了，他捏紧手指让空气充满胸腔，才好不容易让一瞬间被肮脏念头填满的脑袋清醒过来，老天，他看起来辣极了，Bull希望自己现在就能 ……

不，你是个Qunari，你是个优秀的士兵，你是个Ben-Hassrath，控制住自己，最起码把脑子从裤裆里拿出来，别用那玩意儿思考。

Maxwell在Iron Bull试图平静下来时靠到他跟前，天，这孩子的动作都没有声音的吗？Iron Bull在心里暗暗咒骂自己放松下来的声音，这总有一天会要了你的命的，他对自己说。金色眼睛的小龙抬起头直直地看向Iron Bull的眼睛，两人之间只有一步的距离，如果Iron Bull想的话，他现在就能把他拽进怀里狠狠吻他。

Qunari能听见自己的呼吸，事实上，他耳边嗡嗡直响，让他只能听见自己震耳欲聋的心跳和粗重喘息，以至于无法确定自己是不是真的在喘粗气，眼前的小龙让他狂战士的血液沸腾起来，咆哮着想要寻找一个发泄的出口。

但审判官只是叹气手拿掉了贴在Qunari下巴胡渣里的一根草，他甩甩手从Iron Bull手中的竹篮里又拿起一个水果，好像什么都没有注意到似的转向Dorian和Varric，“Lord Woolsley终于肯定劝回家了，”他叼着梨子从怀里拿出一张写在羊皮纸上的清单，浏览了一遍继续说，“唔，看起来我们只要再找到那只走丢的水牛，就能回Redcliff了。”

“所以说，说好的拯救世界呢？”Dorian无奈地摇摇头，他从Tevinter来到这个冷飕飕的南部荒野可不是为了找山羊和水牛的。

“那可是一只得了奖的水牛，”Maxwell反驳道，“虽然我也不知道一只水牛能得什么奖，但这也比回去看公文要强，我从来不喜欢接触那些应该被赶去Oblivion的贵族。”

“Oblivion？”Dorian咬了一口刚刚丢给他的梨，嘿，还挺甜， “你从哪儿找到这些的，我没在这附近看到果树。”

“跟你们的Fade差不多。我回来的时候路过Crossroad，一个村民给我的，Skyrim没有这样的东西，天气太冷。”

“那听起来是个遭透了的地方。”Tevinter打了个冷战，跟上Maxwell的脚步，他们得在傍晚前赶回Redcliff，他父亲的信使应该就在酒馆等他们。

“大概吧。”Maxwell耸了耸肩膀，用余光小心地打量了一下Dorian脸上的表情，他不理解Dorian和他父亲之间到底发生了什么，但那一定不是什么好事儿。龙裔不记得自己的父母，或是兄弟姐妹，或是压根儿有没有兄弟姐妹，他有记忆开始他就是一个人，但Hadvar和Alvor教给他 “家人” 的概念，那不应该是这样的。

看来没有听Giselle修女的意见，而是直接把那封信交给Dorian是个正确的选择，Maxwell允许自己小小地松了口气，尾巴愉快地在身后摇摆，只要在遇到任何难民之前完全变回人形就可以了，他给了自己这么一点儿奢侈的放松时间。Skyhold是个太过拥挤的地方，太多人，太多声音，每个人都想要点儿什么，Maxwell感觉自己好像又回到了那场内战里，被夹在两个国家之间，所有的事情都太过复杂。

至少他现在有Dorian，有Iron Bull，有Varric，还有其他被他称为朋友的人，他好像都能重新找到自己心脏的位置，虽然Skyhold的酒馆远远比不上Whiterun那间充满烤肉和酒精香味的大厅，但也就够了。

有时候Maxwell不太确定这个世界的人要怎么表达自己的感情，不管怎么说，他们看起来不是那些用“我愿意为你而死”来表达友情的Nord。或许我能问问Solas，他想，但他看起来也没有朋友，如果Josephine愿意跟我说话就好了。龙裔咬了咬嘴唇，将自己的注意力放回不知为什么开始念叨Tevinter美食的Dorian身上。

Varric好不容易找回自己下巴的时候，Dorian已经和Maxwell走过两个小山丘了，他摇了摇脑袋，以确保自己不是在做梦。

他跟着Hawke四处冒险这么多年，以为自己已经见识过所有的怪事儿了，他揉了揉自己的额角，才发现Iron Bull也同样站在原地。

“来吧，Tiny，希望我们能早点儿回到Skyhold，我需要……”矮人顿了顿继续说下，“我们都需要好好喝一杯。”


	7. What’s wrong with those people!

Act 7. What’s wrong with those people!  
好像突如其来的大雨还不够让人心烦似的，Maxwell将湿透了的上衣摊平在为数不多的不渗水的石头上，他们能在山间小路上找到这么一个足够开阔，能让一个人类、一个矮人、一个Qunari和一条龙过夜的山洞纯属是运气好。不止是Varric，就连Cassandra都不止一次用 “运气好到不可思议” 来形容他们的Herald，他们总说没有人能够从Fade里走出来，没有人能从雪崩中幸存下来，但要让Maxwell说的话，如果他真的有那么一丁点儿好运，就不会被卷到这些破事儿里面来。

这里和Fereldan大多数山洞一样，充满了Lyrium的味道。新任审判官非常嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，这就是为什么我讨厌山洞，他想。据Varric说，以前并不是所有山洞里都有Lyrium矿的，毕竟如果这样的话，矮人就没法垄断Lyrium原石来赚大钱了，是不是？但自从天上裂开一张嘴，恶魔开始到处跑之后，红色的Lyrium就开始从每一个裂缝冒出来。

“我讨厌Lyrium。”Maxwell小声嘟囔着在篝火边坐下，被暴雨袭击的时候他们四个人浑身上下都湿透了，包括捡来的木柴和打火石大内的所有东西都冒着潮气，Maxwell非常庆幸他选择了Dorian作为随行法师，如果是Vivienne的话一定会用她讨人厌的Orlais口音抱怨法师不是这样服务于他人的，她让Maxwell想到Falkreath那个自以为是的Jarl。最起码Madam De Fer比Siddgeir那个不中用的家伙靠谱多了，Dragonborn脱掉自己同样湿透了的靴子，这样漫无边际地想到。如果带了Solas的话，Well，Maxwell都不是很确定那个裂隙法师到底会不会使用火焰魔法，而且那个精灵可不是他喜欢的那种狼，太冷冰冰的，而且太臭了。

试图将缠绕在龙角上的头发解开的时候，Maxwell才注意到三个同伴都目不转睛地盯着自己，他扬起眉毛对上他们的视线，Varric张了张嘴好像要说什么，但最后低声自言自语着转开了脸，或许他还需要一段时间才能习惯Maxwell的尾巴。我的尾巴可好看了，龙战士撇撇嘴，心疼地摸着自己的宝贝尾巴，这个世界的人真是麻烦死了，等他看见我的翅膀不是要吓晕过去。

Iron Bull的表情隐藏在火光的阴影里，他重重地呼吸着，胸膛剧烈的起伏，这让Maxwell想要伸手去摸他胸口的伤疤。不，这不对，醒醒，你这个傻货，他逼迫自己的转开脸，同时在心里这样训斥自己，集中注意力，Maxwell，你还有一个操蛋的世界要拯救呢。想想Hadvar，他不由自主地伸手抚摸左手无名指上的戒指，它此时此刻和外边的天气一样冰冷潮湿。

呼吸，Little one，呼吸。风吹过的时候Maxwell错以为自己听见了Hadvar的声音。

“没有人喜欢Lyrium，你知道，”Dorian非常及时地打断了审判官越飘越远的思绪，他转头就看见那个好看的法师不知道什么时候坐到了自己旁边，仍旧穿着他那件露出一边肩膀的难看衣服，所有人的外套和盔甲一起摊在石板上，小心翼翼地避免被嘣出来的火星烧着，毕竟比穿湿衣服更难过的是压根儿没衣服可穿。Tevinter法师把脚伸到篝火跟前，试图让自己的脚趾头恢复知觉，“那玩意儿不管做成什么药剂，喝起来都是苦的。”

“哦，这就是为什么你们都闻起来像是那种怪石头？因为你们把石头……喝了？”Maxwell扬起眉毛，而Dorian更加惊讶地瞪着他， “你也是个法师，怎么可能不知道Lyrium药剂，而且你身上药剂的味道十米外的圣殿骑士都能闻见。”

“我才没有闻起来像是怪石头。”Dragonborn小声抱怨，但还是低头试着闻了闻自己的手臂，显然他的皮肤上肯定不会有Lyrium，或许只是药剂粘在了衣服上？他转头看向自己挂在石壁上的上衣，石洞里的Lyrium矿脉、坐在旁边的Tevinter法师，和一脸惊讶的矮人，这都让Maxwell的嗅觉乱了套， “我只是一直跟你们呆在一起，你和Varric都……”

“嘿，别怪到我头上，就算商人工会也偷运这东西，你身上的味儿跟我也没关系。”Varric举起双手，装出一副受到冒犯的表情， “你要是不信我们，回去之后可以去问Curly。”

“Cullen从来都没说过……”龙战士看起来有点儿慌了，他讨厌Lyrium以至于无法相信自己身上充满了这东西的味道。

“Cullen就是人太好了，这没什么好奇怪的，你是个法师，Lyrium药剂是补充魔法的唯一药剂，”Dorian顿了顿，似乎意识到了什么似的向后挪动一点儿，上下打量着他们的Herald，满脸的不可置信，“除非你是个血法师，别告诉我被人家Herald of Andraste的审判官是……”

“我们的魔法和你的不一样，”Maxwell立刻回答，“血液是个糟糕透顶的魔法药剂，从任何角度来说，就算是法师学院的那些神经病也会告诉你用其他人的血补充魔法不道德。而且我不需要这种怪石头。”

“魔法就是魔法，都是通过Fade……”Dorian试着解释，看起来相当没有耐心，Maxwell猜他上一次需要这样和人解释最基础的魔法知识或许是很多年以前了，毕竟他们都说Tevinter是个法师为主的国家，要让Max说，这个主意糟透了，一群法师聚集在一起只会把脑子烧坏而已，你看看法师学院，他们现在都还没再一次把冬堡炸了真是个奇迹。

“这和Fade有什么关系，By the Nine，我发誓你们这里的人都对Fade上瘾。”他不耐烦地翻了个白眼。

“有人可不怎么喜欢Fade，Weird Demon shit。”Iron Bull抓着不知道什么时候翻出来的锡杯插话进来，Varric用自己的杯子碰了碰Qunari的，自顾自地笑起来， “Here，here。”

他们杯子里的东西闻起来像是酒精，Maxwell假装恶心地吐了吐舌头，这个世界的酒都尝起来难喝死了，而且劣质酒精的味道隔着老远就能闻见，这让他在Hinterlands找到了不少让Dorian兴奋的威士忌。“这是超能力！”Dorian早些时候对Maxwell这么说，后者刚从一个废墟的墙根儿底下挖出一个标着 “Golden Scythe 4:90 Black” 的瓶子。

“不敢相信我还需要跟你解释这个，你也是个法师，不是吗？Veil隔开了现实世界和Fade，法师通过打开Veil从Fade里获得魔法。”Dorian夸张地挥舞着双手，甚至没有注意到Iron Bull和Varric偷偷打开了那瓶让他兴奋了一下午的Tevinter烈酒。

“你们是这么实用魔法的？难怪天天念叨着恶魔呢，”Maxwell翻了个白眼，他从来都不喜欢关于魔法的讨论，即使自己在法师学院被称为大法师，这个名号对他来说一点儿意义都没有，“如果我用这样的频率进入Oblivion，早就被Drevis Neloren念叨死了，没人应该进入Oblivion，那里除了那群深井冰之外没什么东西。魔法的根源应该是现实世界，这就是为什么你们的法师都神神叨叨的，Dorian，你看，不管是水还是火都来自于现实世界，都存在于空气里，Well，这是个比喻的说法，不是真的你呼吸的那种，只要能将其中一种元素和其他的剥离开来，这样……”

Maxwell摊开手掌，让Dorian能清楚地看见那一小团冒着水蒸汽的火焰，这听起来就像是个悖论， “热能蒸发了水汽，就变成了火焰，但这在雨天里更麻烦一点儿，” 他甩了甩手，那小小的火苗瞬间就消失了，但Dorian仍旧能看见热能残留在空气中留下的蒸气，审判官撑着所有人愣住的空档偷走了Iron Bull手里的杯子，热辣辣的酒精虽然尝起来恶心，但比没有要强，这让他更加怀念Skyrim的麦酒，咽下一口泛着苦味儿的威士忌，他冲还在发愣的Dorian耸耸肩， “魔法是一门科学，我们有法师学院研究这玩意儿，他们基本上搞明白大多数东西，但还是不停地发明新的奇怪东西，没人知道那些家伙在想什么。哦，除非你想说的是锻造，那个比治疗或是攻击魔法要更加复杂，但基本是不变的，魔法可不是无中生有，就像是正常的锻造武器，你需要金属作原料才行，不是吗？”

“这……这听起来简直难以置信，”Dorian几乎是从地上跳起来，在勉强算是宽阔的洞穴里来回踱步，“如果我们能研究出一个像你这样使用魔法的方式，你知道能有什么样的成果吗？老天，法师不会再吸引恶魔，我们就不会再被视为危险对象，血魔法更加没有存在意义了，想想看！想想看这样的结果！”

“你知道，魔法在我的世界那边不是什么珍惜玩意儿，”Maxwell像是什么事儿都没有发生一样地小口喝着Iron Bull的酒，对着Qunari的瞪视露出一个无辜到死的表情，“就算是那些死脑筋的Nord也会扔一两个火球什么的，只要你能学会，只有那些在法师学校里以研究为生的家伙才是真的法师。”

“你不会想进一步研究这个的，Sparkler，”Varric低声警告他，“如果我们的审判官真的来自于另一个世界，你不会想让Tevinter的那些大法师知道这个‘人人都是法师’的世界存在的，不是吗？”

“任何把Vints和魔法放在一起的句子听起来都太危险了，”Iron Bull冲Maxwell翻了个白眼，干脆拿起瓶子灌了一口酒，Dorian身上的书呆子气爆炸的时候，根本没有注意到他们喝掉了他的酒，“那不会有什么好结果的，Dorian。”

“Ugh！如果你们能把对于Tevinter的成见放在一边……” Dorian烦躁地挥舞双手，即使再这样的时候，他的头发都完美的不可思议，以至于上一次去Storm Coast的时候Blackwall指着他的头发，宣称这一定是血魔法。

“你现在听起来就像是Mirabelle，”Maxwell慢悠悠地说，“但这个世界跟Tamriel不一样，我不确定在这里我还能不能凭空锻造出来东西，而且我相信如果你有什么办法能去Tamriel，大概也没法使用魔法。”

“Fascinating，”Dorian终于停止了踱步和自言自语，“这太……惊人了，等回到Skyhold我们一定要好好讨论一下你的那个Tam……Tam……”

“Tamriel，我住在Skyrim，曾经住在Skyrim。”Maxwell干巴巴地说，咽下一口酒的时候感觉到满嘴的苦味儿。一定是酒精的缘故。

“Tamriel！那听起来是个魅力十足的地方！我得把这些都记下来，这简直不可思议。”Tevinter法师兴奋地试图在背包里翻找出几张没有完全湿透的羊皮纸，显然这没什么可能，于是他泄气一般地重重坐回篝火旁边， “我相信Solas和Vivienne也会对这个感兴趣的。”

Maxwell没有回答，他的思绪已经完全离开了这个山洞，或是Thedas，回到了那个暴风雪呼啸的城堡，满是纸张味道和旧书霉味的房间，摇曳的火光和同样散发着微光的植物，隔壁J'zargo震天响的呼噜声……

“嘿，Boss，你以前从没提过那个Tamriel，既然现在我们都被困在这里了，跟我们说说呗？”Iron Bull用肩膀碰了碰Maxwell的，Qunari身上的温度让Maxwell只想靠上去，他甩了甩尾巴，潮湿的空气让他的角发痒，只能庆幸篝火让整个山洞都温暖起来，以至于他的裤子已经快要全干了。

“没什么好说的，Skyrim比这里还要冷，一年有八个月都是冬天，从Frist Seed到Mid Year也好不到哪儿去，有些地方还不到Last Seed就什么都种不出来了，”Dragonborn无意识地转着手里的杯子，紧紧盯着面前闪烁的火焰，耳边似乎隐约想起战友团热闹的酒歌，“但是那里是家。”

其他三人不约而同地陷入了沉默，这还是自Maxwell从Fade里走出来之后第一次谈起自己的家乡，通常来说他都只是摸着自己的戒指走神。当然，他知道就算是对这些事情多少有点儿迟钝的Blackwall都注意到了这个小动作，他甚至听说他亲爱的同伴开了一个小小的地下赌局，而一只小鸟告诉他Varric的金币压在“来自恋人的礼物”上，或是因为矮人写了足够多的爱情小说，让他也变成了一个半吊子的浪漫主义者。

“嘿，Kid，你没想过回去吗？”Varric假装不经意的开口，而Maxwell也配合地假装没有听见他语气里凝重的部分。

“大概回不去了，我猜，”审判官挠了挠自己乱成一团的头发，它们湿哒哒地搭在Maxwell的肩上，让他看起来就像是一只落水的小狗，“解释起来太麻烦，还是想想怎么弄死那个烂脸比较实际。”

“哈！这话我同意！”Iron Bull大笑着用酒瓶碰了一下Maxwell的杯子，后者跟着扯起嘴角，仰头喝掉被子里最后一点儿液体。

暴风雨几乎盖过了木柴劈啪作响的声音，Dorian打了个哈欠，宣布他拒绝参与他们这样野蛮对待Tevinter美酒的行为，抱着自己还潮湿的毯子缩进了山洞的角落。Varric和Iron Bull对此嗤之以鼻，矮人喝光自己的那一份威士忌，和往常一样抱怨着天气和自己年纪太大不适合这样的任务，翻出自己的毯子，那和其他所有东西一样又湿又臭。

于是这就只剩下Iron Bull和Maxwell了。Qunari放下自己的瓶子，Maxwell猜或许他最后还是决定将仅剩的那么几口酒留给Dorian，是的，Iron Bull格外喜欢逗弄那个好看的法师，而Dorian时不时暴跳如雷的样子同样让Iron Bull心情格外好。或许他们说的调情就是这个意思，Maxwell一边梳理着自己的尾巴上的鳞片，一边无聊地想着。他的头发很快被烘干而蓬乱起来，如果Dorian还醒着，一定立刻翻出梳子给他梳毛。有时候Maxwell觉得Dorian完全是把自己当做宠物对待，就像是他们说的Fereldan和Mabari的故事。

Qunari打算站起来的时候发出吃痛的轻哼，Maxwell回过神来才看到Iron Bull伸展自己的双腿，一手搭在自己的左膝上。

“Fuck…”佣兵低声咒骂着，或许在地上坐这么久不是个好主意。

“Cullen告诉你应该注意左边的防御。”Maxwell干涩地陈述，有点儿不确定自己是不是该做点儿什么。

“那不是等于告诉敌人该往哪儿攻击了？再加上，不管什么样的装甲也防不住旧伤，不是吗？”Iron Bull的语气几乎有点儿无奈，他伸直左腿，但依旧因为疼痛的关节而低声赌咒。

“等等，别乱动。”Maxwell立刻靠过去，一手搭在Iron Bull的肩膀上，以防他继续乱动，右手轻轻覆盖住佣兵抽痛的关节， “你得把裤子卷上来。”

“想让我脱裤子你可以直说，”Iron Bull玩笑般地说，Maxwell说不上来他的语气里有几分是认真的，于是他打了一下佣兵的肩膀，才弯腰小心地把他左腿上的护具以及靴子脱下来。

Maxwell知道Iron Bull正在目不转睛地看着自己，他努力让自己的呼吸平缓而正常，谨慎地将Qunari那条花纹和西瓜一样的裤腿卷到膝盖以上。灰色的皮肤上还带着伤疤，很容易就能看出曾经伤在什么位置，Dragonborn右手覆上他的膝头，很快感觉到那里的皮肤开始变热。Qunari的视线紧紧黏在自己身上，Maxwell甚至觉得自己有些脸颊发热，并且对自己没有穿上衣这个事实感觉格外不舒服，这个世界的人怎么都这样啊，Skyrim来的老实人在心里恶狠狠地抱怨，并且故意让治愈魔法的温度高了那么一点儿，就一点点，但还是成功地让Iron Bull左腿一抖。

“别乱动。”他再次说，声音听起来没有之前那么平稳。

“我不知道你还是个治疗师，”Qunari忍不住跟着压低了声音，Maxwell的左手还呆在他肩膀上，甚至能感觉到手上的印记随着自己的心跳一下下发热。 “你还说自己不是个法师？”

“不算是，理论上来说，”他小声抱怨似的回答，重新让自己的注意力回到治疗魔法上，而不是被Iron Bull的调笑打乱，“而且这都是你自己身体的修复，你知道，旧伤阻断了血液和生命力的流动，我只是，怎么说，修好了断掉的通道。”

“不得不承认，Vint说的没错，这是挺有意思的。”Iron Bull说，Maxwell知道这是个夸奖，因为Iron Bull非常非常讨厌魔法。

他们同时沉默了一小会儿，只有魔法低吟的声音混在柴火燃烧的动静里，直到Maxwell感觉到Iron Bull皮肤下的血液重新开始流动，而肌肉也慢慢放松下来，才满意地退开坐下来，突然之前有点儿不知道该说点儿什么。

“Shit，这感觉好多了，甚至不需要Stiches难喝的药剂，你棒呆了，Kiddo。”Iron Bull活动着左腿大声说，下意识地伸手揉了一把Maxwell的脑袋，手指划过龙甲的时候好像不经意地停留了那么几秒。

Dorian在睡梦中不满地抱怨了两句，没人听清他说了什么。而Maxwell在火焰下感觉到自己脸颊发热。Skyrim的火龙感受到了文化冲击。


End file.
